


С днём рождения, Хоуп Саммерс!

by Florka



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen, X-Factor Investigations, canon divergence - what if, mentioning of rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очнувшись в двух метрах под землёй в гробу с неплотно прибитой крышкой, Лайла Миллер, мягко говоря, была обескуражена. Попытки восстановить в голове предшествующие события приводят к ярким вспышкам воспоминаний, среди которых Лайла пытается найти ответ: кем и почему она была погребена заживо. Перед её глазами проносится череда смертей и поистине ужасающих событий, главным героем которых является вовсе не она. Поиск по воспоминаниям приводит её к уже давно забытому случаю в Икс-Факторе, который и оказывается ключом, дающим ответы на все вопросы. Даже те, ответы на которые она предпочла бы не знать вовсе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С днём рождения, Хоуп Саммерс!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Мистер Бартон  
> Arter: Мистер Фей  
> Fanmix: Мистер Роджерс
> 
> Примечание: имя Хоуп = Hope = (англ.) Надежда; частичный ретеллинг и AU комиксов: X-Factor ##3-5, Wolverine and the X-men #14, Avengers vs X-Men #11, Prelude to Schism #1  
> Fanmix:
> 
>   
> [✖ **скачать 105 Mb**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ebxx5g) | [✖ **слушать онлайн**](http://prostopleer.com/list11860867rlC) | [✖ **tumblr**](http://rojhaz.tumblr.com/post/49371976909/my-fanmix-for-happy-birthday-hope-summers-fic)
> 
>  

  
Life is not fair.  
Sometimes dreams do not come true.  
Sometimes you’re not the hero of the story of your own life.  
And sometimes people die before they’re supposed to.  
Life is not fair.  
But fair has nothing to do with who you are inside,  
what you dream about who you love, what you stand for.  
Life cannot touch that, war cannot touch that.  
©LXD

[ ](http://savepic.net/3541815.jpg)

Ни один поступок не остаётся незамеченным. Любой выбор, любое решение имеет последствия, и порой мы сами не замечаем, как они становятся причинами событий, которых мы привыкли считать случайными. Но стоит только присмотреться, и вы поймёте — ничто не случайно.

Лайла Миллер знает это как никто другой. Она вообще всякое знает.

Маленькая деревянная коробка в двух метрах под уровнем земли. Идеальная тишина. И чернота, в которой не видно ни собственной ладони, ни пальцев, касающихся носа. Лайла уже минут десять лежала с открытыми глазами, стараясь хоть как-то осознать эту ситуацию.

Её похоронили.

И она совершенно не помнила, как это произошло.  
В первые секунды пробуждения её охватила паника — не каждый раз случается проснуться старательно кем-то закопанной в гробу. Не каждый раз доводится собственнолично найти новое значение выражению "жизнь после смерти". Она кричала, плакала, стучала и царапала по крышке гроба, наивно стараясь привлечь хоть чьё-то внимание. Маленькая девочка, отчаянно борющаяся за свою жизнь.

Но вскоре слезам пришёл конец.

Осознав всю безысходность ситуации, она перестала стучать по дереву. Перестала делать хоть что-то и, закрыв глаза, вытерла слёзы с лица. Нет, она не сдалась. Но было очевидно, что её крики и попытки достучаться до кого-нибудь снаружи — пустая трата времени и сил. Нужно было попробовать найти другой выход и, для начала, было бы неплохо понять, как именно она здесь очутилась.

Лайла не знала, как давно была похоронена, как долго уже находилась без воды и еды, но прекрасно понимала, что впереди её ждёт мучительная смерть или от голода, или удушья. Никто не придёт ей на помощь: ведь мёртвые не нуждаются в спасении.

И вот, в идеальной тишине, в абсолютной темноте, Лайла закрыла глаза, полностью погрузившись в собственные мысли. Ей нужно было найти ответы: выяснить, как и при каких обстоятельствах её посчитали мёртвой. Быть может, где-то среди них и скрывалась подсказка к спасению.

Глубоко, но редко дыша, она старалась успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, эхом отдававшееся в висках. Лайле казалось, что она чувствует каждую точку своего тела, каждую косточку и клетку. Закрыв глаза, поначалу она даже не почувствовала особой разницы. Но чем дольше она так лежала, тем спокойней начинала себя чувствовать.

Её мысли: странный клубок из обрывков идей и воспоминаний, медленно начинали распутываться, сплетаясь в нечёткие картины то ли прошлого, то ли будущего. Стараясь как можно лучше вспомнить хоть что-то, Лайла не заметила, как слишком сильно закусила губу, и, лишь почувствовав на языке соленый привкус крови, вернулась к реальности. И поняла, как же сильно она голодна.

Живот предательски заурчал, и ещё некоторое время Лайле пришлось потратить на попытки успокоить его. Посторонние звуки сильно отвлекали от размышлений, а само урчание навевало на мысли о еде, что никак не помогало в этой ситуации. Сдавив рукой живот, Лайла снова закрыла глаза, изо всех сил стараясь воссоздать то состояние спокойствия, которого ранее ей удалось достичь.

Это было не так-то просто, но ей всё же у нее получилось.

В голове был полнейший бардак. Мысли переплетались между собой, отрывки воспоминаний накладывались друг на друга, постоянно сменяясь и смешиваясь. Казалось, что сразу две реальности бились за право причислить к себе Лайлу Миллер, как будто она одновременно жила в них обеих.

В одном мире у неё были родители, была настоящая семья. Им повезло — они были мутантами, высшей ступенью эволюции мира, представителями доминирующей расы. У них была счастливая жизнь.

В другом мире она была сиротой и жила в детском доме недалеко от Бронкса. И ей не повезло — она была мутантом, чёртовым уродцем, представителем расы, которую каждый пятый хотел бы стереть с лица земли. И, что было куда страшнее, их раса и так вымирала.

И она, Лайла Миллер, помогла добиться этого.

Удивительная вещь — память. Ещё секунду назад вы с трудом могли вспомнить, во сколько проснулись, а теперь перед вашими глазами предстает детальная картина всего утра. Каждый обрывок воспоминаний Лайла словно щипцами вытаскивала из своей головы, но стоило ей только добраться до таинственного выражения "День М", как всё тут же встало на свои места.

Она вспомнила, как помогла супергероям вернуть их — настоящую — реальность, в которой её — Лайлы Миллер — никогда не существовало. Вспомнила, как открыла глаза в детском доме, только что пережив самый страшный кошмар в своей жизни. Вспомнила, что кошмар стал явью.

 

***  
Икс-ген оказался стёрт с лица Земли, и огромное количество мутантов потеряло свои способности. Одни были рады освобождению, другие умирали, потеряв единственное, что поддерживало в них жизнь, третьи впадали в отчаяние и убивали себя, не в силах принять такое "лечение".

Но что было самым странным, она — Лайла — продолжала оставаться мутантом в мире, где её вообще не должно было быть. Что-то пошло не так. Какая-то часть реальности Дня М так и не смогла отступить в прошлое, навсегда сохранив себя в теле юной Миллер. Лайла была чужой здесь. Впрочем, как и в другом мире.

Она свернулась калачиком на кровати и, стараясь подмять под себя одеяло, со всей силы сжала подушку вокруг своей головы. Как будто это могло помочь. Как будто хоть что-то ей сейчас могло помочь.

В той реальности она была единственным оплотом истинного, правильного мира. Маленьким напоминанием настоящего. Теперь же она была живым доказательством существования реальности "дня М". Девочка, которая никогда не рождалась. Девочка, которой не должно существовать.

В отличие от многих остальных счастливцев, её мутантские, а может и нет, способности остались при ней, и сейчас видения будущего с новой силой накинулись на Лайлу. Видения, которые потом заставят её принимать решения против собственной воли. Способности, от которых Лайла с радостью бы отказалась, если бы только могла.

Ей вовсе не хотелось кричать. Но Джошу Фоули было необходимо обрести мотивацию, и ей пришлось.

Где-то взорвалась бомба. Лайла, как наяву, слышала десятки детских криков, пронзающих тишину поздней ночи. Чувствовала каждой клеткой своего тела, как огонь пожирал тринадцатилетнего подростка, ещё вчера бывшего таким же мутантом, как и она. И лишь наткнувшись в своём видении на холодные и полные ужаса глаза, Лайла смогла остановить картину будущего и снова вернуть своё сознание в детский дом.

Подушка вся промокла от слёз, а над её кроватью стояла в испуге девочка лет десяти. Обычный человек, ребёнок, которому также как и Лайле не повезло остаться без родителей. Миллер протянула руку, скорее защищаясь, чем с целью отмахнуться от девчонки, но та тут же отпрянула и дико завизжала.

Мутантов всегда боялись и ненавидели. Таков был их крест.

И Лайла Миллер прекрасно знала, что последует за этим криком. Безо всяких своих мутантских штучек — для этого вовсе не нужно было рождаться предсказателем. Сейчас на крик девочки сбегутся другие ребята из детдома, и те, что покрепче, решат выступить в качестве защитников всего человечества и плачущей соседки в частности. Лайла мысленно уже считала, сколько же синяков на её теле останется в этот раз и сколько ещё избиений ей предстоит пережить.

Вспомнив это, Лайла невольно вздрогнула и коснулась рукой левой скулы. Та неприятно заныла, подтверждая одним своим наличием факт удара. Неожиданно для самой себя она слабо усмехнулась: несмотря на всю несправедливость побоев как таковых, именно синяки и ссадины служили лучшими доказательствами, что её похороны прошли не так давно после этих событий.

Возможно даже, на следующий день.

Но не могли же дети, пусть их и было много, избить ребёнка до коматозного состояния. 

Или могли?

Память представляла собой месиво из обломков разбившихся кораблей-событий. Вытаскивая один осколок, вы не можете быть уверенными, что сможете найти следующую часть от него. Поиск занимал огромное количество времени и, как Лайле казалось, немало сил. У неё на лбу даже выступила испарина, а ладони стали влажными, хоть она и не могла утверждать, что её не лихорадило. Под землёй, вероятно, всё-таки холодно, и подхватить простуду, будучи в тонком платьице, здесь легче лёгкого.  
Вот только температуры ей здесь и не хватало. Недовольно фыркнув, Лайла снова постаралась сосредоточиться на одном из воспоминаний, наиболее близких напоминавших детский дом.

И тут же снова ощутила жгучую боль в виске. Мальчишка с темными вихрами, Майки, кажется, как раз со всей силы заехал ей по лицу. Ребятня уже стащила её с кровати и, загнав всей толпой в угол, перешла к единоличным разборкам.

— Будешь знать, как пугать Энни! — уверенно заявил Томас, чуть полноватый парнишка в полосатой футболке.

— Грязный мутант! — поддакивая не только голосом, но и коленкой, что пришлась Лайле аккурат под рёбра, добавил Майки. — Лучше бы тебя никогда не было!

Дети мутузили Миллер ещё немного, а после дружно разошлись в стороны.

— Думаю, уже достаточно, — утирая слюни с губ, пробубнил Майки. У него самого уже от битья изрядно побаливали костяшки пальцев, да и сам процесс не доставлял особенного удовольствия: Лайла молчала. Сколь сильно они её не били, она не только не пыталась вырваться или убежать, но и не издавала ни крика, ни стона. Даже взгляд не поднимала, все время бессмысленно пялясь на собственные коленки.  
Оставшись одна, Лайла просидела так ещё около получаса. Никто не собирался заступаться за мутанское отродье. Умри она сейчас — первой заметит только воспитатель, что случится уже не раньше обеда. Но Лайла Миллер умирать не собиралась.

Она могла бы дать сдачи. Она знала, что нужно сделать, чтобы доставить Майки, Томасу и остальным немало неприятностей. Это никогда не было проблемой. Проблемой же было то, что Лайла чувствовала острую необходимость быть избитой. Ведь она только что убила в автобусном взрыве десятки подростков, и это не должно было остаться безнаказанным.

— Это не твоя вина, — осколком ворвался в воспоминание чей-то протест. — Что бы ты там себе не думала, это...

К суровой гробовой реальности Лайлу вернуло покалывание в левой коленке: нога затекла и, что самое страшное, не было никакой возможности хоть как-то её размять. Пару раз сильно, насколько это вообще было возможно, стукнув себя кулаком по бедру, Лайла добилась лишь того, что теперь ныло не одно колено, а вся нога. Боль терпимая, но неприятная. Всего лишь мелкое неудобство, особенно по сравнению с общей ситуацией.

Надо было снова отвлечься. Лайла уставилась на стыки между досками в крышке гроба и постаралась заново сосредоточиться на чём-то более близком к интересующим её похоронам. Утро после Дня М уверенно можно было назвать стартовой точкой всех событий, но вряд ли это была та причина, по которой Миллер оказалась в гробу. Должно было быть что-то куда серьёзнее.

И куда горячее.

Её действительно лихорадило. Казалось, что воздух вокруг неё начал раскаляться: в горле резко пересохло и жгуче, просто до ужаса как захотелось сделать хоть маленький глоток воды. Только сейчас она поймала себя на мысли, что её ждёт не что иное, как мучительная смерть от обезвоживания. Или же от голода. Она не знала, что лучше, хотя судьба предлагала ей оба варианта на выбор.

Лайла даже не заметила, как её охватил огонь. Казалось, он полыхал всюду, везде, насколько хватало взгляда, виднелись только красные и рыжие языки пламени. Горели не только трава и деревья, горел сам воздух. Он обжигал горло и лёгкие изнутри, обволакивал и обращал тело и кости в пепел раньше, чем Лайла могла что-то почувствовать. Она сгорала заживо за считанные секунды.

Миг — и всё прояснилось.

 

***  
Они стояли на вершине обрыва близ Нью-Йорка, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на весь город. Высокие башни, серые безликие дома, блики на окнах в лучах закатного солнца. С такого расстояния город казался пустым и абсолютно безмолвным — ни одного крика не доносилось, ни одной вспышки света. Но это была лишь иллюзия.

Внутри себя Нью-Йорк гудел, словно пчелиный улей. Продавцы хот-догов катили свои тележки по тротуарам улиц, как и всегда переполненным желтыми автомобилями такси. Открывались двери бутиков и кафе, люди неспешно спускались в метро, по пути решая по телефону важные рабочие вопросы. Никто толком и не успел обратить внимание на закатные проблески солнечных лучей, в доли секунд окрасившие Нью-Йорк красно-оранжевыми всполохами. Никто не успел удивиться столь внезапно наступившему вечеру.

Они стояли на вершине обрыва, крепко прижавшись друг к другу и внимательно глядя за тем, как огонь в считанные секунды стирал с лица земли целый город со всем его многомиллионным населением. Ни одного крика не донёс до них ветер — все они потонули в жадном треске деревянных свай и шипении автомобильных покрышек.

— Ты ведь знала, что всё так закончится? — голос Джейми, казалось, доносился из другой реальности. Он был слишком сдавлен и приглушен, совершенно не похож на обычную шутливую интонацию Мэдрокса. Лайла не стала отвечать, лишь закрыла глаза, стараясь морально подготовиться к следующему вопросу.

Но его не последовало.

Вместо этого Джейми посильнее обнял её за талию и нежно поцеловал в висок.

— Что бы ты себе не надумала, Лайла, — его голос звучал совсем рядом, шептал прямо на ухо. — Это не твоя вина.

Он ещё раз поцеловал её, хотя скорее просто прижался губами к щеке, и Лайла впервые поймала себя на мысли, что чувствует себя защищённой. Всё рушилось прямо у них на глазах: весь мир был охвачен огнём, и оставалось считать лишь минуты до того, как Феникс поглотит всю Землю. Впереди не было никакого будущего — Лайла понимала это как никто другой — и сейчас, перед лицом чистой смерти, она попала в ловушку отчаяния и собственных мыслей.

Она, а не Мэдрокс.

Посмотрев в сторону, Лайла руками утёрла слёзы со щёк и, обернувшись, наткнулась на мягкий взгляд Джейми:

— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что есть события, которые должны произойти, — он говорил слишком серьёзно и слишком уверенно. В какой-то момент Лайла позволила себе улыбнуться, подумав, что именно сейчас Мэдрокс наконец-то перестал вести себя как полный идиот. — И если сейчас планете суждено погибнуть, то это вовсе не из-за того, что усилий Лайлы Миллер было недостаточно. А из-за того, что так и должно быть.  
Джейми склонился к ней так близко, что почти касался своими губами её губ.

— Ты сделала правильный выбор, — шепнул он и, прежде чем Лайла успела возразить, тут же поцеловал её. Мэдрокс очень старался, правда. Этот поцелуй можно было бы считать самым романтичным последним поцелуем на всей планете, если бы Лайла только могла отвлечь себя от мыслей о правильности сделанного выбора.

Лайла почувствовала, как тёплый ветер растрепал её длинные волосы, как Джейми чуть не прикусил ей нижнюю губу, во время поцелуя резко подхватив за талию и прижав её к себе, а Лайла закинула руки ему на плечи, запустив пальцы в непослушные волосы Мэдрокса.

Не закрывая глаза, они до самой последней секунды смотрели друг на друга, изо всех сил стараясь запомнить каждую черточку лица, каждую морщинку. Лайла выжгла в своей памяти этот поразительно добродушный взгляд, эту странную татуировку буквой "М", словно шрам рассекающую правый глаз Мэдрокса и эти бледно-розовые губы, столь часто произносящие несусветную чушь. Что бы ни случилось — этого человека она всегда должна была узнать, в какое бы время они не встретились вновь.

Джейми молчал, но Лайла была готова поклясться, что собственными ушами слышала его последние слова, прозвучавшие за секунды до того, как огонь охватил их.

«Я люблю тебя, Лайла Миллер. Какой бы ты выбор не сделала».

Щеки обдало жаром и в тот же миг их двоих накрыло волной пылающего пламени. Они не успели закричать от боли, даже не успели её толком почувствовать. Просто их сердца в одно мгновение остановились от шока, а в другое — уже обратились в пепел. Феникс поглотил их, как и всё живое на этой планете. Как и саму Землю.

Не щадя никого, он сжигал и испепелял всё на своём пути. Меньше чем через час в безвоздушном пространстве космоса, пустом и безжизненном, окружённые символом огненной птицы повисли шесть фигур. Мертвых в земном понимании, но полных космической энергии.

Издав громкий крик, Феникс взмахнул крыльями и медленно полетел прочь. Он был полон обиды и горечи и, не смотря на только что уничтоженную планету, он был чертовски голоден.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/4479163.jpg)

Что-то пошло не так.

Лайла ощущала слёзы на лице, градом скатывавшиеся по вискам. Глаза жгло, как будто в них песка насыпали, а сердце в груди стучало так быстро, словно норовило пробить в рёбрах дыру и выскочить наружу. Это был неправильный выбор. Что бы она тогда не сделала, какое бы решение не приняла, огненный апокалипсис ещё никогда не был правильным выбором.

— Всё не так, — захлёбываясь, шептала Лайла, не в силах себя успокоить. Её била дрожь, голос путался и сбивался, постоянно скатываясь в завывания. — Это был неправильный выбор, Джейми.

Поддавшись очередному потоку слез, Лайла закусила кулак, лишь бы самой больше не слышать собственного скуления. Она была противна сама себе. Нет ничего более глупого, чем пустые рыдания. Нет ничего более отвратительного, чем сопли, которые она тут распустила.

Вряд ли это было видение.

Ведь иначе это означало бы, что она выберется из этого чёртового гроба. Живой. А значит, способной изменить будущее. Быть может, Лайла была не из тех, кто досконально понимает все механизмы вселенной, но было кое что, в чём она никогда не сомневалась: есть тысячи, сотни тысяч различных вариантов будущего; и ей, Лайле Миллер, дано решать, которому из вариантов будущего стоит наступить.

Ещё никогда за всю свою короткую жизнь Лайла не чувствовала себя столь странно. Обычно её голову атаковали сразу тысячи видений будущего, но сейчас в мыслях была лишь сплошная каша из воспоминаний, и ни одного ответа на вопрос, что ждёт впереди: спасут ли её, или же ей суждено умереть дважды. Казалось, мутансткие способности оставили её, превратив в самого обычного человека. Но что же тогда было это за воспоминание про Феникса, поглотившего всю Землю? И кем был этот таинственный Джейми Мэдрокс?

Нити реальности хитро переплетались в её голове и спутывались в клубок из обрывков воспоминаний и прошлых видений; тех, что она видела до того, как оказалась закопана. Было ли пришествие огненной птицы прошлым или же будущим? Сколько времени прошло или пройдёт, прежде чем такой исход событий случится? И, наконец, почему это видение столь сильно дерёт её за горло и рёбра, насквозь пропитанное иррациональностью происходящего?

В последний раз она испытывала такое в реальности Дня М, где в самом воздухе витало ощущение неправильности. Но даже тогда её силы были при ней. Лайла ни черта не понимала и от обиды со всей силы стукнула кулаком по крышке гроба. Слёзы текли ручьём.

Успокоиться удалось не сразу.

Если вы лежите в гробу, похороненная заживо в двух метрах под землей, достаточно один раз поддаться истерике, чтобы она завладела вами полностью. Выплакав всё своё бессилье и боль, Лайла Миллер смогла-таки привести свои нервы в порядок и даже нашла в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Ну что, Лайла, — громко обратилась она к себе. — Похоже, если ты выберешься из этой передряги, уже больше никогда не будешь плакать: все слёзы-то ты оставила здесь.

Утирая слёзы с лица ладонями, Миллер почувствовала неладное — как будто тушь размазалась по лицу или что-то в этом роде. Но она точно была уверена, что никакой туши и в помине быть не могло: глаза защипали бы ещё при первых попытках заплакать. Значит, дело было в руках.

Внимательно ощупав ладони и запястья, Лайла почувствовала подушками пальцев небольшие масляные чёрточки на левой руке. Их было четыре, быть может, пять: из-за слёз таинственный рисунок слегка размазался, и было сложно разобрать его наощупь.  
Но это было уже не так важно: Лайла точно знала, что означали эти чёрточки.

Финальный отсчёт. И ничто иное.

Одна — Феникс, поглотивший Землю. Смерть Джейми, человека, которого Лайла не знала, но любила уже сейчас. Смерть всего живого, которую она, Миллер, допустила.

Вторая — автобус с детьми. Лайла вспомнила, как после долгого сидения в одиночестве нашла строительный маркер и уверенно начертила эту полосу, тогда ещё первую. Она сказала себе: список ужасных решений, которые судьба заставит меня принять меня во благо будущего. Она поклялась: никакое будущее не заставит её совершить больше дурных поступков, чем её совесть сможет выдержать. 

Вот только будущего, судя по всему, уже не было.

По крайней мере, тогда, в прошлом. Прежде, чем она оказалась в этом гробу. Чтобы ни случилось с ней до похорон, это сильно ударило по мозгам и по её мутантским способностям.

Про себя Лайла отметила день своей фиктивной смерти моментом Икс: все же куда удобнее вести рассуждения, когда тебе есть от чего отталкиваться. Она была мутантом до него и перестала быть уже после, и, благодаря недолгосрочной коме, абсолютно не помнила последние часы до этого события.

Но при этом ей было известно о Джейми Мэдроксе почти всё. Об этом странном парне с татуировкой на глазу, которого она видела впервые в жизни и которого любила всем сердцем. И она никак не могла этого объяснить даже самой себе.

Единственным логичным выводом было то, что все эти знания она получила до момента Икс. Возможно, это и был ключ. Подсказка, спрятанная в самом бессмысленном видении апокалипсиса.

«Это был правильный выбор», — сказал тогда Джейми. Но смерть всего живого никогда не была правильным выбором, и Лайла Миллер прекрасно это знала. Всё, что ей нужно теперь сделать: выяснить, что стало причиной конца света, выбраться из гроба живой и во чтобы то ни стало предотвратить апокалипсис.

Мысли о спасении всего мира придали Лайле новых сил: с остервенением она набросилась на собственный разум, старательно вытаскивая из осколков памяти те, что могли бы помочь ей найти ответ. Подсознательно она чувствовала, что её похороны и конец света были как-то связаны между собой. И если к разгадке было сложно подступиться со стороны вопроса о погребении заживо, то всегда оставался другой путь. Нужно было только узнать, что же стало причиной геенны огненной на Земле.

Шесть фигур в космосе, окруженные силуэтом огромной огненной птицы. Всё упиралось в них. Мысленно Лайла постаралась подобраться к ним поближе, и только она коснулась образа одного из них, как её тело уже во второй раз охватило пламенем. Секунда — и остался только лёгкий огонёк в её глазах. Синих глазах Скотта Саммерса.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/4494523.jpg)

 

***  
Он помнил всё.

Все проблемы мутантов всегда решались только мутантами. Мстители никогда не стремились помочь, никогда не пытались сотрудничать с ними без корыстных помыслов со своей стороны. Они никогда не ставили мутантов на один уровень с человечеством, видимо, считая их проблемы слишком мелкими в сравнении с проблемами всей Америки.  
Но, что было куда интереснее и важнее: Мстители никогда не считали мутантов частью Америки.

Создание Утопии упростило им задачу — ведь теперь можно было не скрывать свою неприязнь, лицемерно натягивая поверх неё маску патриотизма. Для Мстителей все граждане Соединённых Штатов Америки равны между собой. Но люди всегда были равнее.

Возможно, не будь Дня М, стёршего с лица планеты почти всю популяцию мутантов, Мстителям пришлось бы ещё долго мириться с этой борьбой внутри себя. С этой неприязнью, противоречием, которое поедало их изнутри, как червяк —яблоко. Но всё сложилось наилучшим для них образом.

Мстители говорили, что регистрация мутантов — единственный способ защитить их. Но тем не менее, регистрация в рядах самих супергероев была воспринята в штыки и вылилась в кровопролитную гражданскую войну.

Мстители говорили, что купол, отрезавший Утопию от Нью-Йорка, был нерушим, что мутанты остались сами по себе. Хорошая отговорка.

Мстители говорили, что Феникс не может принести ничего хорошего.

Скотт был готов поспорить, что они были крайне разочарованы, когда купол пал, а мутанты оказались на стороне победителей. Ведь им никогда не нравилось, когда мутанты побеждали, не важно, своих врагов или самих Мстителей. Как, например, сейчас.

Они чувствовали своё поражение заранее, всеми фибрами своих лицемерных душ ощущали, что эту битву им не выиграть. Феникс придет на Землю и спасет расу мутантов от вымирания. Мстители не могли этого позволить. Такая перспектива была для них равносильна уничтожению всей планеты.

И они попытались не допустить этого. 

И ошиблись. 

Стив Роджерс ошибся.

Скотт нависал над Роджерсом огненной птицей, держа Капитана Америку в кольце из языков пламени. Окружённый огнём, Стив не рвался в бой, не пытался щитом атаковать Саммерса — все предыдущие попытки провалились, и сейчас это был бы бессмысленный перевод сил. Стив тянул время, чтобы остальные Мстители успели добраться до него, и тогда, уже вместе с подмогой, он мог бы снова попытаться втолковать Саммерсу, что тот не прав. Что тот сошёл с ума, если до сих пор не замечает, сколь губительно воздействие Феникса на всю планету.

Говорить об этом со Скоттом было бессмысленно, ответ всегда был один: «из старого никогда не сделать лучшее. Чтобы добиться результата, нужно уничтожить прошлое под корень и уже на его останках отстраивать новое будущее».

Идеальное будущее, в котором не было места для супергероев.

— Я понимаю, почему вы сопротивляетесь, — Скотт продолжал парить в воздухе, не планируя спускаться обратно на землю. Вероятно попутно с этим разговором он сжигал дотла один из неблагоприятных районов Нью-Йорка или другого крупного города. Мусорные стоки или трущобы, среди которых привыкла обитать большая часть криминального населения. Адская кухня, например, вполне подходила под это описание.  
Возможно, Дардевил был уже мёртв.

Вслед за Человеком-Пауком, Пересмешницей и Вдовой. Стив надеялся, что Клинт и Люк Кейдж смогли выбраться из той передряги с Мэджик, Тони и Дэнни должны были взять на себя Хоуп, но ни от кого из них не было вестей. Никто так и не отозвался на его вызов.

— Война, Стив. Ты — человек войны, — Скотт снова заговорил, и Роджерс понял, что Саммерс не намерен его убивать. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Он тоже чего-то ждал. — Мы приносим этой планете мир, создаём на ней утопию, где такие люди как вы будете уже не нужны. Мстить будет не за что.

— Если ты считаешь, что для нас нет иной жизни, кроме как ловля преступников и спасение мирных жителей, то ты ошибаешься, Саммерс. Я бы с радостью сейчас проводил своё время в дружеской компании, если бы не нужно было спасать планету от...

— От тех, кто уже её спас? — Скотт вспыхнул пламенем и подлетел к Стиву на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Вы не знаете, когда остановиться, Капитан. Война окончена.

— Она будет окончена, когда эта чёртова космическая угроза исчезнет с лица земли, — не повышая голоса, сквозь зубы процедил Роджерс.

В ответ Саммерс лишь рассмеялся.

Когда ты встречаешься лицом к лицу со злодеями — они всегда смеются. Всегда говорят, что им на смену придёт кто-то другой, ещё более сильный, хитрый и изворотливый. И ты знаешь, что это правда.

Но точно так же ты знаешь, что, сколь сильным бы не оказался твой новый противник — ты всегда сможешь его победить. Найдёшь способ, пусть даже и ценой собственной жизни. Потому что это — твоя задача. Это то, что ты действительно умеешь делать: спасать мир от таких вот злодеев.

И поэтому не важно, что они говорят.

Делай то, для чего ты был рождён.

Продолжай сражаться.

Стив не думал — делал. Выпад вперёд и, резко подняв щит вверх, заехать им Скотту по подбородку. Даже если подмога придёт не так скоро как хотелось, это был идеальный момент для нанесения удара. Саммерс открылся, оказался слишком близко от Роджерса, и в этом была его главная ошибка. Такой момент нельзя было упускать.

Отплёвываясь кровью — он не ожидал удара — Скотт резко взлетел в воздух и тут же дал ответный залп лучами из глаз. Челюсть зажила уже через несколько секунд, но неприятная боль всё ещё оставалась стыдливым напоминанием его оплошности.

Стив сразу же укрылся за щитом. Вибраниум сдерживал напор энерголучей, но Роджерс всем своим телом ощущал оказываемое давление: будь земля под его ногами более рыхлой, он непременно увяз бы в ней по щиколотку. В подобной ситуации бить Саммерса было глупой идеей, но Стив не мог не попытаться. Ведь тот был уязвим, а значит, у него был шанс хоть сколько-нибудь ранить его. Был шанс лишить сознания или что-то в этом роде.

Ему просто не повезло.

И сейчас, без толковой возможности обзора, Стив мысленно старался найти способ уже не выиграть эту битву — продержаться. Как бы жалко это не звучало, но хотя бы просто продержаться до того момента, как подоспеет подмога.

Медлить было нельзя. Едва только напор энерголучей иссяк, Стив сделал резкий прыжок в сторону и, заметив Саммерса, со всего размаху бросил щит в его сторону. И в тот же момент его в кольцо охватило пламя.

Щит с искрами задел маску Скотта, даже не поранив её, и, сделав небольшую дугу, упал недалеко от Роджерса. Но у того не было шанса даже дотянуться, не то чтобы допрыгнуть до него. За каким-то чёртом Саммерс не хотел его убивать. По какой-то загадочной причине огонь вокруг Стива до боли обжигал его тело, но не более — ожоги не становились глубже, наоборот, часть из них даже успевала обветриться и едва заметно затянуться, прежде чем языки пламени снова проходились по ним.

Стив попытался что-то сказать, но вместо слов вырвался низкий хрип: горячий воздух резал горло, словно нож, и Стив в порыве самозащиты потянулся руками к шее, но тут же одёрнул их, осознав собственную ошибку: при любом его движении пламенное кольцо сжималось и жарило ещё сильнее.

— Всё это бессмысленно, Стив, — голос Скотта колоколом раздавался, казалось, даже где-то внутри головы Роджерса. — С нами Америка достигнет верха своего развития. Она получит тот демократический мир, которого заслуживает; где все решения будут приниматься народом во благо народа; где к голосу каждого будут прислушиваться и перестанут наконец-то слепо следовать за однажды кем-то выбранным президентом или мэром. Америка больше не будет нуждаться в капитане, Роджерс.

— А что же будет с теми, кто не хочет этого? — сквозь боль и хрип задал вопрос Стив. Заживляющий фактор сыворотки не успевал работать в полную мощь: только ожог заживал, как с новой порцией горячего воздуха горло вновь обдавало огнём. Он не мог не ответить Саммерсу. — Лишите их голоса так же, как и меня?  
Но прежде, чем Скотт смог что-то ответить Роджерсу, его впечатало в землю лазерным лучом.

«Тони, — мысленно с явным облегчением выдохнул Стив. — Вы всё-таки успели».

Огненное кольцо ослабло и вскоре полностью сошло на нет. По-хорошему, Роджерсу следовало дать себе отдышаться хотя бы пару секунд, но в случае битвы с Фениксом время для отдыха было непозволительной роскошью. Как только пламя погасло, Стив сорвался с места и, подхватив щит, тут же бросил его в сторону поднимавшегося с земли Саммерса.

Застанный врасплох Железным Человеком, Скотт растерялся неожиданно для самого себя и следом упустил возможность атаки со спины. Щит врезался ему между лопаток, и Саммерс, только с трудом поднявшийся на ноги, снова свалился на колени. Вытянув руки вперёд, чтобы хотя бы не вписаться в землю лицом, Скотт громко выругался и, сплюнув в сторону кровью, резко оторвался от земли и взмыл в воздух.

Кэп успел повторно бросить в его сторону щит, но во второй раз, к сожалению, ему уже не так повезло.

— Стив, ты как? — механическим голосом, но не без доли волнения уточнил Тони, подлетая к Роджерсу. Они встали плечом к плечу напротив Саммерса, готовые принять бой. Оба изрядно потрёпанные предыдущими битвами: костюм Стива обгоревшими кусками висел на нём, болью отзывались сильные кровоподтёки и ожоги, глаз заплыл, а язык и горло распухли настолько, что каждое слово, каждый произнесённый звук требовал от Стива неимоверных усилий и терпения; что же до Тони, то его костюм частично был разбит и уничтожен, где-то проглядывали искрящиеся от перенапряжения провода, а заряда реактора с трудом хватало на поддержание боеспособности ручных лазеров. Силы были на исходе, но кого это когда-либо останавливало?

— Где остальные? — проигнорировав вопрос Старка, через силу спросил Роджерс. Тони молча покачал головой: никто не выжил. Радиомолчание на частоте Мстителей наступило около четырёх часов назад. Вызов Стива — первый и последний за всё это время — и, конечно, его слышал каждый, кто ещё был жив.

И если на место сражения прибыл только Старк, это могло означать лишь одно: самый страшный кошмар, который только мог претвориться в реальность. Стив печально усмехнулся про себя: они столько времени потратили на спасение Америки и всей планеты от монстров из других реальностей, из других звёздных систем и миров, а ведь самое страшное чудовище всё это время находилось рядом с ними, на одной планете и, более того, в одной стране. Не то чтобы Стив Роджерс имел какие-то предубеждения относительно мутантов, но, к сожалению, ситуация обернулась именно так. Феникс всегда угрожал Земле уничтожением, и обе расы, и людей, и мутантов, прекрасно это понимали и были едины в своём мнении. Никто не мог предположить, что однажды Скотт Саммерс слетит с катушек. Никто не мог ожидать, что это будет именно он, первый ученик Чарльза Ксавье и верный последователь его идей. Именно Скотт был в числе тех, кто не раз защищал людей от нападений группы Магнето, именно Скотт был тем человеком, который изо всех сил старался поддерживать мирные отношения и именно Скотт теперь висел в воздухе перед Стивом и Тони, разглагольствуя о лжедемократическом мире, который он принёс для всей планеты.

Скотт Саммерс должен быть остановлен во что бы то ни стало.

Это ведь то, что они — защитники Земли — делают всю свою жизнь. Останавливают плохих парней прежде, чем всему миру наступает конец.

Стив покрепче перехватил щит в левую руку — даже с сывороткой суперсолдата ожоги не затягивались так быстро, как хотелось, и для распухших пальцев правой руки любое прикосновение было сродни проколу раскалённой иглой. Он уже был готов сорваться с места, как вдруг почувствовал на своём плече чью-то руку и обернулся.

— Вместе, — Тони поднял шлем, чтобы посмотреть Роджерсу в глаза прежде, чем они оба ринутся в бой и, возможно, больше уже никогда не увидят друг друга. Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. Он выглядел усталым и измученным, но всё ещё держался. Как и сам Старк. Тони убрал руку с плеча Роджерса и опустил шлем.

— Вместе, — мгновенно отозвался Стив, отдав честь правой.

Они встали спина к спине.

Капитан Америка и Железный Человек, два величайших героя Земли, всегда стоявших на первой линии обороны своей страны. Последние выжившие из Мстителей, единственные, кто ещё мог остановить грядущий апокалипсис.

— Стив, я... — голос Старка потонул в грохоте взрыва и крушащейся земли прежде, чем тот успел хоть что-то договорить. Они непозволительно долго переговаривались — удивительно, как Скотт вообще раньше их не атаковал — лазер врезался в дёрн в полуметре от них и, прочертив короткую линию, оставил после себя чёрный выжженный след. Роджерс отпрыгнул в сторону, сгруппировавшись за щитом, Старк же наоборот, взвился в воздух, надеясь достать Саммерса сверху.

У них не было плана, не было надежды на победу, и они точно знали: не было никакой подмоги. Они остались вдвоём. Одни против огромной космической силы, для которой никогда не существовало слова “стоп”.

Их действия были бессмысленны, но они всё равно продолжали сражаться.

Первым ударил Тони. Пока Стив отвлекал на себя Скотта, он подкрался к тому со спины и что если силы выстрелил ручными репульсорами. Костюм аварийно заморгал, предупреждая о резком снижении энергии и отказе некоторых систем, но Тони не обращал на это никакого внимания. Ему удалось сбить Скотта — вот что было действительно важно.

Однако удар был не настолько сильным, как хотелось бы. Подталкиваемый лучом, Саммерс пролетел в воздухе лишь пару метров, после чего вновь одержал верх над ситуацией. Резко развернувшись, он выдал ответный залп, но Стив успел вовремя бросить свой щит: лазерный луч столкнулся с вибраниумом и частично отразился в сторону. Не теряя времени, Старк ещё раз выстрелил, на этот раз уже пропустив энергию через реактор, чтобы удар вышел сильнее. Уши заложило от давления и высоты, а из-за разреженного воздуха голова кружилась, словно он только что соскочил с карусели. Луч высасывал энергию из его реактора, добираясь в своих поисках до самого основания оголённых проводов, напрямую связанных с его нервами. Тони казалось, что он чувствовал эти электрические вспышки, одна за другой сжигавшие его нервные окончания, ему казалось, что он слышал этот металлический хрип раскалённых добела проводов, сквозь странный шум в его голове пробиравшийся до самого мозга. Во рту резко стало кисло, а в груди буквально заполыхал живой огонь, и Старк закричал, словно надеялся погасить эту нечеловеческую боль в шуме выстрела и собственного крика.  
Он уже почти ничего не видел и не слышал. Чувствовал только огонь в его груди, разраставшийся со страшной силой по всему телу, наверняка уже поглотивший собой сам реактор и часть его костюма, Тони и не надеялся выбраться из этой передряги живым.

— Сдохни, — сквозь зубы процедил он, уже теряя сознание. — Саммерс.

Стив наблюдал за этой воздушной схваткой с земли, не в силах чем-либо помочь Старку. Поначалу всё было хорошо: выстрелом из центрального репульсора Скотта оттеснило почти до самой земли. Ещё несколько метров, и Роджерс бы в прыжке заехал Саммерсу что есть силы щитом по зубам, прижал бы к земле всем своим весом и впечатал бы его рожу в сухую пыль.

Но что-то пошло не так.

Каким-то чудом Скотт смог выставить блок: скрестив перед собой руки, он принял на них основной удар и смог таким образом накопить достаточно сил для того, чтобы ответным выстрелом поглотить и обратить против Тони всю его энергию. Это стоило Саммерсу невероятных усилий и выдержки: Стив видел, как непробиваемая защита Феникса рушилась под силой удара энерголуча, как кровь стекала по рукам и каплями падала с локтей на землю. Оставив для защиты всего лишь одну руку, Скотт сдёрнул с лица маску феникса.

И открыл глаза.

Мало кто знает, сколь сокрушительной силой на самом деле обладает Скотт Саммерс. Непроницаемый красный луч рассёк небо напополам, полностью поглощая в себе все цвета, сметая всё на своё пути. Стив попытался ослабить его, забросив щит в небо в надежде, что вибраний отразит хотя бы часть этой силы, но всё было тщетно.

Коснувшись края, щит начал удачно перенаправлять луч, но чем глубже он погружался в лазерный след, тем больший удар принимал на себя. Не добравшись даже до середины, он дал первую трещину, и в скором времени и вовсе разлетелся на куски.

Скотт кричал, но его голос для Стива потонул в шуме лазерного выстрела, как и все остальные звуки. Щит раскололся на куски, что было практически невозможно, и сейчас Роджерсу оставалось только молиться, что Саммерс промазал, и этот удар никоим боком не задел Старка. Стив не знал, что Тони потерял сознание ещё несколько минут назад. Он кричал в микрофон, звал его, просил Старка откликнуться, но радиомолчание было ему ответом.

Только не опять. Только не снова эта чёртова тишина.

От злости Стив сорвал маску с лица и за её ненадобностью бросил её себе под ноги:  
— Старк! — закричал он. — Старк, чёрт тебя подери, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня!

Тони услышал.

Удар Саммерса пришёлся аккурат по реактору, и этой энергии хватило на то, чтобы перезапустить реактор и слегка подзарядить костюм. Конечно, ни о каких защитных щитах не могло идти и речи: костюм раскалился добела и местами начал плавиться, а провода заискрились от перенапряжения. Электроразряды, пробежавшие по всему костюму, прокрались под металлическую оболочку и насквозь пронзили Старка, остановив и перезапустив не только его реактор, но ещё и сердце. Тони услышал крики Стива. Но они ничем не могли ему помочь.

Кругом всё было красным.

Тони ртом заглатывал воздух, остававшийся горячим даже после фильтрации костюма, обжигал себе горло и с трудом мог опознать своё местоположение. Костюм фиксировал где-то рядом два живых организма, но все датчики сбоило, и Тони не мог быть уверен в верности направления.

Ему обожгло руку — металл не выдерживал таких нагрузок. Подзаряженный реактор пытался передать энергию в костюм для поддержания щита, и только по этой причине Тони ещё не был прострелен лазером насквозь. Но если под таким напором сломался прочнейший металл на этой планете, то что говорить о костюме.

Пошли первые трещины. Старк не слышал, скорее уже даже чувствовал: новые ожоги, новые точки боли следовали за ними по пятам. Дышать стало совсем невозможно, и Тони уже поверил, что это его последние секунды, как красный свет исчез. И вместе с ним и энергия, питавшая костюм.

На мгновение зависнув в воздухе, испуская пар и жар вокруг себя, он неловко взмахнул руками и начал своё падение к земле.

— Нет! — прохрипел Стив, выплевывая с кровью обгоревшие части горла. — Старк! — он бросился вперёд, начисто забыв о любой тактике, об опасности боя, о собственной защите и прикрытии. — Очнись, Тони, чёрт возьми, только очнись! — не замечая, что его горло охвачено болевым огнём, бормотал Стив. Он вытянул руки вверх, надеясь поймать Старка и тем самым хоть как-то смягчить его падение. Железный костюм, не подающий никаких признаков жизни, стремительно приближался к земле, оставляя после себя чётко очерченную дорожку чёрного дыма.

— Даже не думай умирать так, Старк! — закричал Стив, прыгая вверх и хоть как-то подхватывая Железного Человека. Рука обдало огнём: раскалённый металл в считанные секунды разодрал остатки перчаток Роджерса, и теперь его ладони чуть ли не кипели, покрываясь волдырями ожогов. Стив не чувствовал этой боли, единственным, что волновало его сейчас, была реакция Тони, его живой голос, движение рукой, ну хоть что-то, что могло бы подтвердить, что он был ещё жив.

Со Старком на вытянутых руках Роджерс упал грудью на землю и проехал так ещё несколько метров. Наконец остановившись, он даже не стал подниматься на ноги, а лишь подполз к костюму и, высвободив обожжённые руки, со всей силы ударил кулаком по реактору на груди:

— Старк, чёрт возьми! — он не ждал, что это возымеет хоть какой-то эффект. Однако секунду спустя с огромным шипением шлем костюма приоткрылся, но не смог подняться до конца. Даже и не думая разбираться в заклинившем механизме, Стив голыми руками оторвал лицевую часть и, отбросив её в сторону, обеспокоенно навис над Старком, чье лицо было полностью в крови. Ни одного живого места: глаза заплыли, губы разбиты и испещрены волдырями в нескольких местах, чёлка на лбу спуталась в спёкшейся крови, и Стив не мог быть уверенным в том, что Старк вообще его видит.

— Стив, — похоже, Тони узнал его по голосу. — Стив...

— Не говори ничего, тебе нужно в больницу, Тони, — Роджерс попытался хоть как-то расковырять остатки костюма на груди Старка, но это было бесполезно: под лазерным ударом все контакты заварились намертво, прижарившись к коже и вплавившись в кости Старка. Но Стива это не останавливало — он раздирал свои обожжённые пальцы в кровь в бессмысленных попытках и никак не мог остановиться. Пока Старк не ухватил его за запястье, потребовав всё же обратить на него внимание.

Роджерс замер. Перехватив ладонь Тони, он сжал её своей рукой, переплетая большие пальцы.

— Вместе, — прохрипел Тони, и Стив не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Вместе, — чуть слышно произнёс он.

«Не уходи, Тони, — Стив молчал, но глазами с мольбой смотрел на искорёженное лицо Старка. — Это не должно закончиться вот так».

«Мы же Мстители, Тони».

«Мы команда».

Не было ничего. Ни агонии, ни предсмертного хрипа, ни последнего вздоха. Тони даже не закрыл глаз, вернее, того, что от них осталось в этом пекле. Просто его хватка ослабла, и рука безвольно повисла на руке Роджерса.

— Тони, — потерянно прошептал Стив. Он отпустил его руку и, подхватив Тони за голову, прижался лбом к его лбу и закрыл глаза. Это не должно было закончиться вот так просто, в одну секунду. Сердце так не останавливается, жизнь так не прекращается. «Ты не можешь оставить меня здесь, мы же договорились»

— Мы договорились быть вместе до конца, Тони, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Стив.

Но Тони был неподвижен. Его сердце больше не стучало. И не было никаких альтернатив. В этот момент что-то щёлкнуло в голове Роджерса, вернуло его в прошлое, в сороковой год, когда он, ещё будучи щуплым мальчишкой, стоял и молча наблюдал за тем, как на его медицинском листе ставили жирную печать «не годен».

Каждый отказ ранил его мечту, но ничто не могло погасить его надежду. Он знал, за что сражается, знал, чего хочет достичь и знал, что его мечта осуществима. Все говорили, что это невозможно, однако вот он, Стив Роджерс, на поле боя, сражается за свою страну уже в который раз.

На войне не обходится без жертв — он знал это ещё тогда. Но жизнь каждого солдата была маленьким шагом к победе. Никто не пропал бесследно, подвиги каждого были отмечены посмертно. Мир для Америки стоил таких жертв, и Стив свято в это верил. Он, не задумываясь, бросился бы на мину, если бы это спасло чью-то жизнь.

Роджерс был готов умереть ради своей страны.

К чему он в действительности не был готов, так это к тому, что однажды наступит время, когда умирать будет уже не за что.

Битва была проиграна.

Отпустив Тони, Стив поднялся, выпрямился во весь рост и уставился на спину удаляющегося Саммерса. По виску стекала тонкая струйка крови, затылок безумно саднило и, кажется, печень словно разорвало. Битва была проиграна, и Роджерс знал это как никто другой: он прекрасно осознавал, что все преимущества сейчас были у Скотта, что уже нет смысла сражаться — разве что только броситься в бой как отчаянный самоубийца, но что это изменит? Его смерть никак не поможет Америке и всей планете. Его смерть больше ничего не решит.

— Саммерс! — выкрикнул Роджерс. Скотт обернулся на этот зов и сейчас с нескрываемым злорадным любопытством смотрел на Стива. Он не собирался его добивать — Роджерс уже был побеждён, а в бессмысленном убийстве не было никакого удовольствия. Смерть Старка стала концом для них обоих, и этого было более чем достаточно.

— Я могу вернуть его к жизни, — не крича, но достаточно громко, чтобы Стив услышал его, произнёс Скотт и расплылся в хищной улыбке. — Если ты извинишься и признаешь, что я был прав.

Роджерс молчал около минуты, о чём-то сосредоточенно думая. Потом опустил голову вниз, снова посмотрев на распростёртое тело Тони. И медленно опустился на одно колено.

От предвкушения Саммерс даже сжал кулаки, стараясь не выдать лицом своих эмоций. Хотел ли он смерти всех Мстителей? Возможно. Но куда больше он хотел именно этого — признания лично от Стива Роджерса, от самого Капитана Америки, от лучшего представителя человечества, коим его многие считали. Скотт жаждал услышать, как Стив наступит на собственное горло и склонится перед ним и всем родом мутантов. Он ждал этого события всю свою жизнь, с тех самых пор как впервые осознал истинное положение вещей. И именно сейчас, в эту самую секунду, правосудие должно было свершиться.

Стив опустился на второе колено.

Скотт закусил губу.

Вытянув руки вперёд, Роджерс что есть силы дёрнул на себя грудную часть костюма Железного Человека, с корнем вырывая реактор из груди Старка. Отогнув всё лишнее в сторону, он подхватил истекающее кровью тело за плечи и потянул вверх, вытаскивая его. Перехватив для удобства второй рукой за ноги, Стив, шатаясь, поднялся обратно с колен и, встав в полный рост, не отрывая взгляда от обожженного лица Тони, произнёс:  
— Надеюсь, ты счастлив, — он выдержал недолгую паузу и, резко подняв голову и с вызовом посмотрев Скотту прямо в глаза, добавил. — Капитан.

Он развернулся и медленно побрёл прочь, оставив позади разбитый щит, валяющуюся в пыли маску Капитана Америки и мутанта, который так и не смог добиться желаемого.

— Роджерс! — закричал ему в спину Саммерс. — Ты проиграл в этот раз! Ты слышишь меня? — он продолжал кричать, но Стив уже не слышал его. Он уже был где-то далеко, вне этой битвы. Вспоминая Тони, Питера, Шэрон и Кэрол, вспоминая каждого, кто хоть раз стоял с ним плечом к плечу: Мэтта, Люка и Дэнни, Тигру и Дженнифер, ловя их улыбки и раз и навсегда запечатывая в своей памяти, он шёл, куда глаза глядят, без цели, без плана, без какой-либо идеи, что же делать дальше.

Ничто из этого больше не было нужно ему, Стиву Роджерсу, простому парню из Бруклина. Он остался свободным человеком — этого было достаточно.

 

***  
Темно.

Лайла не сразу сообразила, что лежит с закрытыми глазами. Она не знала Стива Роджерса. В её реальности, в мире, где мутанты стояли во главе всей планеты, Капитана Америки никогда не существовало. Быть может где-то и жил человек по имени Стив Роджерс, но он никогда не был героем и уж тем более никогда не был символом целой страны. Лайла впервые в жизни встретилась с его образом только сейчас, и где-то в груди проснулось чувство непередаваемой гордости и восхищения Капитаном. Он потерял всё, во что верил, всё, за что когда-либо сражался. Но этого оказалось слишком мало для того, чтобы он предал свои принципы.

Было в этом что-то воодушевляющее, заставившее Лайлу задуматься о её предназначении — как её связывают нити будущего, так и Капитана связывали принципы, законы и приказы. Был ли у него выбор? Был — он вполне мог признать поражение и тогда бы его близкий друг и товарищ остался бы жив. Возможно, тогда бы многое изменилось, возможно, и не было бы никакого огненного апокалипсиса вовсе, но Стив не поддался этому искушению. И от этих мыслей Лайле становилось легче переживать дурные стороны её способностей: да, из-за её выбора погибли люди, но что-то лучшее, более нужное для будущего всё-таки произошло благодаря её решению.

Конечно, было всё так же больно и тяжело, но теперь всё уже не казалось таким бессмысленным. Лайла осторожно потёрла запястье со следами от маркера. Третья черта — уничтожение Мстителей. Со всем восхищением к Стиву Роджерсу, Миллер не могла себе представить события более ужасного, чем это. Но она ещё просто не знала, что именно ждало её впереди.

— Теперь ты счастлив, капитан? — тихо повторила за Роджерсом Лайла. — Теперь ты счастлив? — почему-то эта фраза казалась ей знакомой. Как будто она уже где-то её слышала и сейчас перебирала в памяти все оставшиеся несобранные воедино фрагменты, пытаясь отыскать в них что-то похожее.

Кого-то, кто также не принадлежал её миру, как и Капитан Америка.

Сосредоточившись, Лайла ощутила резкую боль в голове, словно кто-то пытался прочесть ей мысли, некто из видения, из воспоминания, который и знать-то не должен был о её присутствии. Она поморщилась и пальцами потерла виски — в этот раз всё было несколько иначе. Ни огня, ни жара, ничего подобного, только неприятное и нудное ощущение чужого присутствия в её голове: Лайле уже начало казаться, что это так на неё влияет долгое пребывание в одиночестве в замкнутом пространстве, как вдруг мысли прояснились.

Она стояла среди мутантов и супергероев, вставших кругом и образовавших некое подобие арены. Рядом с ней, придерживая её за руку — Джейми. По другую сторону — он же, но в этот раз просто рукой закрывал её от происходящего с целью защитить. Лайла перехватила эту руку в районе локтя и выглянула из-за неё, как из-за ограды. Джейми справа обернулся, и Лайла уловила искры страха в его глазах.

— Не высовывайся, — тихо прошептал Джейми слева. Он посильнее сжал её ладонь и немного выступил вперёд, все также закрывая собой. Всё это было чертовски мило, но она, Лайла Миллер, уже была взрослой девушкой и вполне могла за себя постоять. 

Вырвав свою руку, Лайла растолкала Мэдроксов и наконец-то пробралась вперёд, где её глазам предстала ужасающая картина.

— Теперь ты счастлив, Капитан? — Скотт с трудом держался на ногах, но ни при каких обстоятельствах он не позволил бы себе упасть на колени перед всеми. — Теперь ты видишь, к чему всё это привело?

Он не смотрел на Роджерса, не ждал ответа на свои вопросы.

Что бы тот не ответил — это бы ничего не изменило, и ровным счётом ничего бы не значило. И Стив это прекрасно понимал. Он молчал.

На земле, у ног Саммерса, в пыли, поднятой в небо только что совершённым выстрелом, лежал человек в разодранных одеждах и с неестественно выгнутой шеей. Лайла не видела его лица, но это ей и не было нужно, чтобы знать, кто именно был этим человеком. В ужасе прикрыв рот рукой, она испуганно обернулась и, прежде чем Мэдроксы притянули её к себе, встретилась взглядом с рыжей девчонкой лет шестнадцати. Лайла уже видела её. Ранее — или позднее — среди тех шести фигур Феникса, зависших в безвоздушном пространстве. Но сейчас она была просто испуганной девочкой, которая вряд ли хоть что-то знала об ожидающей её судьбе.

Было что-то странное в этом видении: Лайла не видела лица погибшего человека, но точно знала его имя: Чарльз Френсис Ксавье, учитель и предводитель мутантов, главный сторонник мирного пути решения проблемы сосуществования с человечеством. И вместе с тем Лайла уже второй раз подряд встречает в своих видениях эту рыжеволосую девчонку, но до сих пор не знает ни её имени, ни кто она такая.

И прежде, чем она успела обратиться к ней с интересующим её вопросом, видение пошло волнами и сбоями, словно начало стираться из её памяти. Лайла изо всех сил цеплялась за крупицы воспоминаний, так как что-то подсказывало ей, что ответ кроется именно в этой девчонке. Если бы ей только удалось узнать её имя и понять, кто она. Если бы ей только было дозволено это увидеть.

Время будто замедлило свой ход, стоило только Чарльзу вступить в эту битву. Бойню, если называть вещи своими именами. Логан был готов поспорить, что почувствовал, как мир вокруг стал более тягучим и плавным. Что-то прижало его к земле, когда Ксавье сделал первый шаг. Что-то заставило его промолчать.

— Береги этих детей, Логан, — Чарльз не оборачивался, не повышал голос, но любой, оставшийся лежать позади него, с лёгкостью мог расслышать каждое произнесённое слово. — Они наша надежда, наше будущее.

Через силу он смог приподнять голову от земли и осмотреться: уже никто не стоял на ногах за исключением пятёрки Фениксов и самого профессора. Чарльз шёл вперёд, с молчаливым выражением укора и разочарования на лице. Ильяна и Нэмор сделали было несколько шагов к нему, чтобы помешать, но Скотт остановил их коротким движением руки: не им следовало сражаться с ним. Саммерс сделал шаг навстречу Чарльзу и угрожающе замер, создав огненные сполохи в своих руках.

Ксавье остановился метрах в трёх от него, засунул руки в карманы и строго посмотрел Скотту прямо в глаза. Его холодный, сосредоточенный взгляд пробирался даже через визор, заставляя Саммерса в очередной раз чувствовать себя беспомощным и неловким, напоминая собой то время, когда он ещё был ребёнком, и профессор практически заменил ему отца.

— Мне так жаль, Скотт, — тихо произнёс Чарльз. — Это моя вина. Это я подтолкнул тебя на этот путь.

— Нет, — сухо возразил Саммерс. — Вам не из-за чего сожалеть, профессор.  
Оглянитесь. Я претворил вашу мечту в жизнь, сделал так, чтобы каждый мутант мог чувствовать себя свободным на этой планете. Вы потратили на это несколько десятков лет, но так и не смогли ничего добиться, мне же хватило и пары дней.

— Посмотри внимательнее, Скотт, — Чарльз нахмурился и, вытащив руку из кармана, потёр висок. — Ты добился только хаоса и разрушений, похоже, забыв обо всем, чему я учил тебя. Оглянись: разве об этом я рассказывал тебе? Ты говоришь о том, что каждый мутант может теперь быть свободен, но посмотри на тех, кто сейчас лежит на поле боя. Часть из них мутанты, как и ты, и, более того, когда-то они сражались вместе с тобой, по одну сторону. Так в чём же дело? Где обещанная для них тобой свобода, Скотт?

— Они выступили против меня, профессор. Они предали нашу мечту.

— Нет уже никакой мечты, — Чарльз нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Ты сам предал её, когда развязал эту войну.

В эту самую минуту, прямо сейчас он вёл непрекращающуюся битву с Фениксом. Не со Скоттом, нет, с Эммой, сильнейшим телепатом на всей планете. Параллельно ведя диалог, в мыслях он отбивался от острых осколков разбитых зеркал и собственных кошмаров. Остальные не могли ничего противопоставить способностям Эммы, и Чарльз понимал, сколь многого будет стоить его поражение для их будущего.

Он не мог проиграть.

— Ты никогда не видел в нём личности, Чарльз, — Эмма стояла на песчаном берегу Геноши, каблуками утопая в рыхлом песке. Она не атаковала его, не пыталась накрыть его волнами моря или проткнуть валяющими на пляже осколками стен и свай — ржавых призраков былого величия острова мутантов.

Чарльз стоял позади, внимательно следя за стоявшей к нему спиной Фрост. Образ Феникса не покидал её даже в мыслях: настолько глубоко эта птица прокралась в её разум, столь сильно овладела её сущностью.

— Ты говорил ему, что он лидер, что он сам волен принимать решения, — Эмма не шелохнулась, лишь повернула голову и краем глаза смотрела на Чарльза. — Ты говорил ему, что он главная фигура на поле. Ты лгал ему, Чарльз.

— Он был ещё ребёнком, Эмма, я давал ему ту свободу, которую только мог позволить дать.

— Он всегда заслуживал большего, и ты знал это, Чарльз. Ты завидовал ему, как завидуешь и сейчас.

— Скотт ошибается.

— Нет, — повысив голос, отрезала Эмма. — Он ошибался, когда верил тебе.

Чарльз медленно сделал несколько шагов вперёд, приближаясь к Эмме. Море становилось всё более неспокойным, ветер на пляже дул всё сильнее и сильнее, поднимая редкие песчинки в воздух. Это была ещё не битва — только её начало, предшествующее чему-то столь же разрушительному, как и уничтожение Геноши.

— Ты использовал его, как и всех остальных, Чарльз, — дождавшись, когда Ксавье поравняется с ней, продолжила Эмма. — Но ни с кем ты не обошёлся более жестоко, чем с ним. Скотт доверял тебе, как родному отцу.

— Он мне как сын.

Эмма усмехнулась:  
— Это никогда тебя не останавливало.

Волны в море поднимались всё выше и теперь уже с силой бились о берег. Чарльз и Эмма неожиданно оказались на небольшом возвышении, метрах в двадцати от кромки пляжа. Ударяясь об осколки прошлого, волны разбивались, поднимая в воздух белую пену и мелкие брызги.

— Я никогда не доверяла тебе, Чарльз, и меньше всего на свете я хотела бы, чтобы ты снова стоял рядом со Скоттом, сражаясь с ним на одной стороне. Куда лучше было бы уничтожить тебя сейчас же, когда есть шанс. Но Скотт не хотел бы этого.

Эмма закусила губу, явно через силу заставляя себя произносить эти слова:  
— После стольких лет, после стольких предательств он готов простить тебя и принять к себе. Ему всё ещё нужно твоё одобрение, Чарльз.

Мир вокруг них менялся на огромной скорости. Перед глазами Ксавье проносилось его прошлое: школа для одарённых подростков, сражения команды с Магнето, Геноша, первое пришествие Феникса, счастье встреч и печаль расставаний. Это были не его воспоминания, это были воспоминания Циклопа, которые Эмма спроецировала в его сознании, чтобы показать, через сколь многое они со Скоттом прошли вместе.

— Ты знаешь мой ответ, Эмма, — Чарльз всё равно оставался непреклонен. — Скотт ошибается.

— Они пришли в наш дом, профессор! — Скотт сорвался на крик, но атаковать всё ещё не спешил. Какая-то часть внутри него ещё надеялась переубедить Ксавье, доказать, что он всё делает правильно, показать, что он стал достойным лидером, что профессор сделал верный выбор. — Они хотели забрать её!

— Из-за одного мутанта могла погибнуть вся планета, — резонно заметил Чарльз.

— Это не в первый раз, профессор, — Скотт сам бил себя по больному: воспоминания о Джин каждый раз бередили старые, так и не закрывшиеся душевные раны.

— Джин уже мертва, Скотт.

— Это тоже не в первый раз, — с болью и горечью отозвались эти слова в его душе. Саммерс сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь утихомирить в себе вздымавшийся огонь. Феникс также помнил Джин Грей, и его это ранило не меньше. Скотт никак не мог взять в толк, чего же добивался профессор, в чём именно он хотел убедить его. Когда Феникс в последний раз прилетал на Землю за Джин, Ксавье был на их стороне, сражался за мутантов, старался спасти Джин всеми своими силами. И Скотт был уверен: повторись эта ситуация сейчас, для профессора мало бы что изменилось.

Но почему-то он стоит по ту сторону баррикад, обвиняя Скотта в неправильности его поступков.

— Это всё из-за неё, — тихо пробормотал Саммерс. — Это всё из-за неё, не так ли? — в этот раз он уже кричал, и в тон его голосу пламя вздымалось стеной, образовывая дорожку от него до невозмутимо стоявшего Чарльза. — Просто лишь потому, что не вы, а я нашёл её, ведь так, профессор?

— Скотт... — мягко было возразил Ксавье, но Саммерс его перебил.

— Ты чёртов предатель! — взревел он, и пламя взвилось в воздух, в круг захватывая Чарльза и Скотта. — Ты знал о мессии, ты знал, что Феникс придёт спасти нашу планету, и ты хотел быть тем человеком, кто первым встанет на её защиту. Ты думал, что это будет Джин, и лишь по этой причине столь яростно оберегал её. И когда всё рухнуло, ты просто ушёл, свалив на мои плечи заботу о мутантах и об исполнении твоей мечты.

Огонь не обжигал, но дышать становилось труднее. На лбу выступила испарина, и Чарльз начал чувствовать, что его потихоньку покидают силы: одновременно сражаться с Эммой и пытаться переубедить Скотта было не так-то просто.

— Я не просил тебя об этом, Чарльз. Но я верил тебе, верил твоей мечте и вот, в тот самый день, когда мне удалось её достичь, когда мне удалось найти мессию и удалось защитить её, ты приходишь и заявляешь, что я не прав. Защищая Джин, ты говорил, что каждый мутант имеет право на свободную жизнь, так что же изменилось?

— Скотт, посмотри вокруг, разве ты не видишь, как далеко всё это зашло? — у Чарльза не было ни времени, ни желания отвечать на вопросы Скотта. Время подходило к концу, и чем большее давление со стороны испытывал Ксавье, тем слабее он чувствовал себя в ментальном сражении. Нужно было как-то срочно прекратить это всё.

Нужно было остановить Скотта любым путём, даже если для этого придётся забраться к нему в голову.

Они переговаривались так уже несколько минут. Логан не мог разобрать всего из тех огрызков слов и криков, долетавших до него, но надежда, что эта битва ещё не проиграна, не покидала его с каждой ответной репликой Ксавье. Пока проф говорил — битва продолжалась, и одному только богу известно, через что Чарльзу приходится проходить, чтобы поддерживать всё в столь подвешенном состоянии.

Неожиданно наступившая тишина пугала. Логан попытался снова подняться на ноги, но Эмма намертво пригвоздила его к земле, как и всех остальных. И тут тишину прорезал чёткий голос Ксавье, обращавшегося именно к нему:  
— Пообещай мне это, Логан, — Чарльз был слишком далеко, чтобы Росомаха мог его слышать без телепатического вмешательства. — Спаси надежду.

Логан лишь зарычал, но не произнёс вслух ни слова.

Ксавье улыбнулся.

— Нет! — Эмма с диким криком птицей метнулась к Скотту, повалившемуся на колени. 

Держась руками за голову, Саммерс пытался избавиться от неожиданно накатившей головной боли. Все мысли, воспоминания, надежды и мечты слились в одно и сейчас словно перемалывались в огромной мысленной мясорубке, частично изничтожаясь и стираясь раз и навсегда. Боль была невыносимая, мало что могло с ней сравниться.

Скотт с трудом оторвал взгляд от земли и уставился на невозмутимо стоявшего поодаль Чарльза, пальцами касающегося правого виска. Скатываясь по губам, по подбородку и в итоге каплями падая на землю, из носа текла кровь. И если даже для Ксавье это действие стоило столь неимоверных усилий, то страшно даже было предположить, что же именно сейчас творилось в мыслях Скотта.

Эмма обхватила руками голову Скотта, упав на колени рядом с ним и заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.

— Это невозможно, Скотт, — испуганно зашептала она, осознав, что не может преодолеть мысленных барьеров, установленных Чарльзом. — Я всё исправлю, милый. Я сейчас же всё исправлю.

Она коснулась лбом его визора, после чего чуть отстранилась и, закрыв глаза, поцеловала.

— Прости меня, — прошептала она прямо в губы и опуская руки. — Я должна убить его.

— Прочь из его головы! — с вызовом бросила Эмма Чарльзу, подняв голову и устремив на него взгляд, полный злобы и ненависти. Её черты лица обострились, зрачки расширились полностью скрыв под собой радужку, и огонь то и дело вспыхивал вокруг неё и Саммерса. — Я сказала, — отпустив Скотта, Эмма резко вскочила на ноги и поднесла руки к вискам. — Прочь! Из его! Головы!

Вместе с мысленным импульсом, как верные гончие, за ним устремились всполохи огня, стрелами и змеями приближаясь к Ксавье, сжигая и обращая в пепел всё на своём пути.  
Стеной огня накрыло Чарльза, но он даже не шелохнулся. Если бы не Эрик, сумевший воспользоваться ситуацией и освободиться от воздействия Эммы, чтобы закрыть Ксавье своим телом, то от Чарльза мало бы что осталось кроме пепла. Огонь полыхал со всех сторон, кружа вокруг них двоих, но не это было их главной проблемой: пока Эрик сражался с обжигающими всполохами, Чарльз бился в смертельной схватке с лучшим телепатом на всей планете. Его глаза смотрели прямо на Эрика, но тот знал, что сейчас Ксавье находится в совершенно иной реальности и, скорее всего, даже не подозревает о том, что он здесь.

— Ты с ней справишься, Чарльз, — ободряюще произнёс Эрик, ограждая их обоих от огня металлом. — Я надеюсь.

 

— Катись к чёрту! — Эмма срывалась на визг, поднимая волны песка и огня против Ксавье, заставляя землю осыпаться у него под ногами и то и дело пытаясь проткнуть его стальными иглами. — Он больше не твой мальчик на побегушках, старик!

В их ментальной битве Чарльз с показательной легкостью избавлялся от всех напастей, что она насылала на него, но для этого ему пришлось полностью отдаться этой схватке. Скотт остался где-то далеко в реальности, с ужасной головной болью, со страшной обидой и пониманием чудовищного предательства со стороны Чарльза. И если он придёт в себя прежде, чем Ксавье победит в этом сражении — всё пропало. Скотт уже никогда не простит его и уж тем более не будет ничего выслушивать от него: никаких оправданий и никаких советов. Это финал, и он совсем не был похож на сказочный.

— Эрик, — с трудом поднимаясь от земли, хрипло заговорил Скотт. — Эрик, почему ты его защищаешь? — он еле держался на ногах, а голова всё ещё кружилась со страшной силой. — Почему ты защищаешь его?

— Скотт, тебе нужно к нему прислушаться, — медленно проговорил Эрик, внимательно следя за каждым действием Саммерса. Пока Эмма неподвижно застыла чуть поодаль, сражаясь с Чарльзом, Скотт начинал приходить в себя, и это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Он предал нас! — с обидой в голосе закричал Саммерс. — Он предал род мутантов, Эрик, как ты можешь защищать его?

— Он мой друг, Скотт, и я попросил его прийти сюда.

— Он предатель, — наконец-то выпрямившись во весь рост, строго отрезал Скотт. — Как и ты.

Огненные всполохи резко поднялись вверх и атаковали Эрика, но тот вовремя успел укрыться за металлической пластиной. Чего же он не смог предугадать — так это того, что кто-то нападёт на него со спины. Ждавшая своего часа Ильяна по первому же приказанию Скотта ринулась в битву.

— Знаешь, я всегда считала, что Скотт держал тебя подле себя из жалости, — в попытках мечом пронзить Эрика, Ильяна уворачивалась от его ударов и старательно делала вид, что ей не скучно в этой битве. Она уже точно заранее знала результат — в конце концов, всегда можно было бы перенести их двоих в лимб и уже там решить все проблемы, но это было бы слишком просто.

— Так вот, о жалости, знаешь, что обо мне говорят? — щебетала она, в очередной раз перепрыгивая через Эрика и оказываясь у него за спиной. Подобравшись поближе, она приобняла его за плечо и, повиснув так, прошептала ему прямо на ухо:  
— Я не способна на пощаду.

И не став дожидаться какой-либо реакции, она по рукоять вонзила меч ему прямо между лопаток. Эрик медленно повалился вперёд на колени, поднимая пыль вокруг себя. Прежде чем упасть и окончательно потерять сознание, краем глаза он успел заметить, что Скотт собирался атаковать Чарльза.

— Чарльз, — протянув к нему руку, прохрипел Эрик, из последних сил поднимая в воздух кусок металлической обшивки. — Только дер...

И замертво упал на землю.

Лазерный луч, напоровшись на неожиданную преграду, протащил кусок металла несколько метров по земле, но всё-таки достиг Чарльза, сбив его с ног и выведя из состояния бестелесной битвы. Сразу после этого Эмма с криком упала на землю, схватившись за голову — схватка не прошла без последствий и для неё. Но прежде, чем она хоть что-то успела сделать, Чарльз снова сцепился мыслями со Скоттом, не оставив ей и шанса на вмешательство.

Они остались только вдвоём. Стояли посреди широкого поля с высокой травой под огромным звёздным небом, которое изредка рассекал пролетающие кометы. Это было место из воспоминаний Скотта — он прекрасно знал его и помнил. Это было место, где Скотт мог чувствовать себя одновременно свободным и в безопасности, где его опасные силы никому не могли причинить вреда, и где никто не мог обвинить его в уродстве. Он прекрасно понимал, почему Ксавье выбрал именно это место, и что хотел этим сказать.

Скотту было шестнадцать. Самая середина переходного возраста, самый пик подросткового интереса в желании познать своё предназначение, понять свою судьбу и попытаться найти для себя цель всей жизни. Скотт был потерянным ребёнком: без родителей, без брата, со способностью, которая больше была похожа на проклятие, нежели на дар. Он не мог поверить в себя и свои силы. Он слишком их боялся, не мог доверять собственным глазам.

— Скотт, — сказал тогда Чарльз. — Подойди ко мне.

Саммерс стоял на лужайке перед школой посреди ночи, и, пока все, даже птицы, спали, смотрел на небо без своих защитных очков. Красные лазерные лучи, уничтожающие всё на своём пути, били в звёздное небо, протягиваясь ввысь на многие и многие километры, прежде чем рассеяться. Даже без очков мир не переставал быть красным для Скотта. Но это уже была какая никакая, но свобода.

— Скотт, — Чарльз повторил свою просьбу. В инвалидном кресле он не мог съехать с тропы в траву, чтобы оказаться рядом со Скоттом. Со второго раза Саммерсу пришлось послушаться профессора. Водрузив обратно очки на нос, он посмотрел на Ксавье и медленно побрёл в его сторону.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Скотт, — мягко заговорил Чарльз. Не требовалось читать мыслей, чтобы понять столь очевидное: Саммерс выглядел потерянным и крайне угрюмым. Последнюю неделю его результаты на тренировках резко ухудшились: пропала концентрация, и он уже не так быстро и уверенно принимал решения. Скотт перестал верить в собственные силы и способности лидера.

— Я не могу возглавлять их, профессор, — решившись, высказал Скотт. — Как я могу контролировать всю команду, если не могу контролировать собственных способностей? Лидер должен чётко представлять себе всё поле боя, все тактические преимущества и дыры в обороне и защите, но как я могу делать всё это, не доверяя собственным глазам, профессор? Я не тот человек, кто может принять правильное решение, вы ошибались, сэр...

— Скотт, — попытался остановить его Чарльз, но Саммерс так давно держал это в себе, что сейчас поток слов и эмоций буквально бил из него ключом, и это никак нельзя было прервать.

— Профессор, вы не понимаете. Лидер должен чётко видеть будущее, но я не это не способен. Я всегда сомневаюсь, всегда спрашиваю себя: "а что было бы, случись всё иначе?" Прими я иной выбор? Ведь часто нашими решениями руководят личные желания и предпочтения, а я ведь обычный человек, профессор. Я могу ошибаться, и я поступаю неправильно, ведя за собой других людей, разрешая им полагаться на мои неверные решения.

Он на секунду замолчал, стыдливо уставившись на ноги.

— Иногда я спрашиваю себя, если бы меня сначала нашёл Магнето, а не вы. Если бы он стал тем человеком, кто показал мне, как я могу управляться со своими способностями: пошёл бы я за ним? Встал бы я на его сторону? И, знаете что, профессор? — Скотт проникновенно заглянул Чарльзу прямо в глаза. — Ответ на все вопросы: да.

Он снова умолк на несколько секунд и, отвернувшись в сторону, спросил:  
— Это значит, что я плохой человек, профессор? Ведь так?

— Скотт, — мягко заговорил Ксавье. — В каждом из нас есть как светлые стороны, так и тёмные, и только нам решать, какой из сторон влиять на принятие нами решений. Когда-то мы с Эриком были близкими друзьями, Скотт. Нас объединяла одна мечта, одно желание: дать новому роду, мутантам, возможность жить свободно на этой планете, найти себе друзей, получить образование и работу. Мы планировали вместе сражаться за права новой расы, и, мальчик мой, ты бы знал, со сколь сильным сопротивлением со стороны людей нам приходилось сталкиваться. И мы с Эриком были в первых рядах защиты. Мы с ним были теми людьми, за спинами которых прятались молодые, ещё неокрепшие и не приданные огласке мутанты. И, помня эти дни, помня, сколь самоотверженно Эрик кидался в политические бои за права мутантов, сколько сил он тратил на поддержание мира и спокойствия в только зарождавшейся школе для одарённых подростков, я не могу назвать его плохим человеком. Да, наши пути разошлись, и, быть может, мы уже не так похожи на друзей, как раньше, но поверь мне, Скотт, сейчас мало что изменилось. Эрик принял одно неправильное решение, выбрал путь кровопролития и жестокости, но это не делает его абсолютным воплощением зла. Он всё так же беспокоится о мутантах, как и раньше, просто теперь предпочитает политике боевые действия. Я не могу сказать, что он поступает правильно, но также не могу сказать, что он в корне не прав.

Чарльз остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Посмотри на меня, Скотт. Посмотри на то, что вы делаете: вы сражаетесь. Молодые, ещё неокрепшие мутанты. Я обещал вам мир и спокойствие, а вместо этого вам всегда приходится сражаться за право жить на этой планете, зачастую с другими мутантами, отстаивая мои, не ваши, идеи. Посмотри на меня и попробуй сказать, что я поступаю правильно.

Скотт замер в нерешительности. Речь профессора озадачила его: раньше он никогда не задумывался, почему же именно их команда должна останавливать террористические акты братства злых мутантов, почему в их школе вообще существовала опасная комната. Скотт никогда не мог представить себе, чтобы идеи профессора были неверными или неправильными, никогда не думал о том, что его жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе: без всех этих бесконечных битв и тренировок. Когда-нибудь в медицинском центре всё же нашли способ, как укротить его способности — нашли что-нибудь сродни этим очкам и его визору — и тогда Скотт мог бы вернуться к учебе и жизни обычного подростка.  
Но он никогда об этом не думал. Он вообще не видел для себя иной жизни, кроме как быть иксменом. Кроме как быть лидером их удивительной команды и каждую секунду сражаться за собственную жизнь.

Чарльз ждал ответа, и он не заставил себя долго ждать. Скотт повернулся в его сторону, и, покачав головой, произнёс:  
— У вас не было иного выбора, профессор.

— Выбор есть всегда, — мягко возразил Чарльз. — Я мог бы изолировать вас, не допускать до битв и обучать, как обычных подростков.

— И тогда бы благодаря действиям братства люди в считанные дни бы возненавидели мутантов настолько, что начали бы устраивать инквизиционные костры, лишь бы очистить планету от таких как мы. Люди Икс нужны не миру, профессор, и даже не вам. Люди Икс нужны, чтобы сохранить это шаткое равновесие между людьми и мутантами, чтобы дать следующим поколениям уже жить в мире и спокойствии. Если мы не будем этого делать — никакого будущего уже просто не будет.

Чарльз помолчал несколько секунд, после чего протянул руки вперёд и подозвал к себе Саммерса:  
— Подойди ко мне, — Скотт тут же подбежал к профессору и наклонился, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Чарльз обнял Саммерса и, прежде чем отпустить, закрыл глаза и добавил. — Ты будешь хорошим человеком, Скотт Саммерс. Лучшим лидером, который когда-либо был у мутантов.

Ещё никогда Чарльз столь сильно не ошибался.

— Послушай, сынок... — вернувшись к реальности, он постарался словами остановить Саммерса, но всё было без толку.

— Ты мне не отец! — закричал Скотт, в ту же секунду атакуя Ксавье лазерным выстрелом. Огненные всполохи летели вслед за лучом, в считанные секунды достигнув своей цели. Охваченный пламенем, Чарльз ещё несколько секунд смотрел с мольбой и сожалением в сторону Скотта, протягивая к нему руки и с хрипом прося остановить весь этот кошмар.

Скотт ответил на это ещё одним ударом, раз и навсегда выбившим из Ксавье жизнь. Его самого била дрожь: он вовсе не хотел убивать своего учителя, но иного выбора просто не существовало.

Это был единственный выход.

 

Но нельзя было сказать, что он был верный. Лайла еще некоторое время лежала, не думая ни о чем, не закрывая глаз, да даже почти не дыша. Она лишь держалась рукой за начерченные на запястье линии, словно именно в них и крылись все её беды. Словно, сумей она стереть эти чёрточки — и ничего подобного бы никогда не произошло. Лайла всё сильнее чувствовала свою собственную причастность к пришествию Феникса на Землю, но до сих пор никак не могла понять, что именно послужило тому причиной.

Её смерть здесь в гробу, или же что-то иное, как раз-таки ставшее причиной её местонахождения здесь. Новые видения не давали ответов, порождая лишь ещё больше вопросов, и Лайла уже начала чувствовать умственную усталость — все эти попытки вспомнить хоть какие-то детали истощали её, а тот факт, что везде кто-то обязательно погибал или умирал, нагнетали на неё тоску и вгоняли в депрессию.

Нужно было продолжать поиски, но она уже почти потеряла в них смысл. Если в будущем её ждёт только смерть, то стоит ли его спасать? Зачем сейчас она мучает себя всеми этими ужасами, не проще ли просто лечь и сдаться?

Трудно терять надежду на светлое будущее, но ещё труднее терять веру в него.

— Нет, Миллер, ты не поддашься этим мыслям, — сказала сама себе Лайла, больно ударив себя по бедру. — Если есть хоть малейший шанс, то ты будешь пытаться. Так что взяла себя в руки, живо.

И, что есть силы зажмурив глаза, она снова с головой кинулась в дебри собственных мыслей и воспоминаний. Ей нужно было найти ответ, ей нужно было спасти этот мир во что бы то ни стало.

 

***  
— Пётр Николаевич Распутин! — железным голосом выкрикнула Прайд. Она стояла между Колоссом и главным входом школы, жестом рук останавливая выбежавших на крыльцо студентов и учителей. — Сталь всегда может смягчить удары кулаков, но даже не думай, что я не знаю, как причинить тебе боль.

Слова и поступки всегда били сильнее, чем руки. Кэтрин Прайд была готова разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас, но стоящие позади неё ученики и ответственность, которую она сама взяла на себя, не давали ей права даже на малейшее проявление слабости. Она была готова вырвать собственное сердце, чтобы защитить этих детей.

Стиснув зубы, Китти с вызовом смотрела в глаза Колосса, про себя покрывая проклятиями чёртову огненную птицу, одним своим присутствием только расширяющую пропасть между ней и Петром. Кэтрин Прайд слишком устала жить с человеком, который был готов умереть ради ней. Ей всего лишь нужен был тот, кто смог бы ради неё жить.

Джин Грей, будучи носителем Феникса, умирала на руках Скотта Саммерса не один раз. 

Китти ни за что бы не позволила Колоссу поступить с ней также. Не опять.

Пётр — Феникс — сделал угрожающий шаг вперёд.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня, Катя, — он произнес это с болью в голосе, но на лице не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Где-то внутри этой смеси из огня и металла всё ещё был жив настоящий Пётр Распутин, и больше всего на свете Китти хотела в это верить. Быть может, ей показалось. Быть может, его собственные слова вовсе не ранят его душу. Быть может, в нём лишь говорила жажда любви Феникса.

— Словами не выразить, как сильно я сама в себе разочарована, — Китти прыгнула в сторону Колосса и, неосязаемо проскочив через его тело, мягко приземлилась позади, развернулась и, схватив Петра за ноги, в ту же секунду утянула его под землю. — Как я только могла полюбить тебя, — прежде чем они оба скрылись под камнями и комьями глины, зло прошептала она.

Ещё неизвестно, кого эти слова ранили сильнее.

Китти выскочила обратно меньше чем через полминуты. Сделав глубокий вдох, едва её голова показалась над землей. К ней на помощь тут же поспешили Хаск и Дуп. Локхид обвил хвостом руку Китти и изо всех сил потащил вверх, помогая той выбраться на поверхность. Она тяжело дышала, хватая ртом воздух. Знала, но не успела предупредить, что земля удержит Феникса ненадолго. Она никогда не была способна удержать эту чертову космическую птицу.

Колосс выбрался на поверхность всего минутой позже, начисто разворотив грунт и идеальный газон школы. Кракоа, решивший вступить схватку, попытался снова поглотить его, но одного огненного удара оказалось достаточным, чтобы пробить в островном чудовище приличный тоннель до школы.

— Катя, — Колосс поджигал траву позади себя, оставляя огненную дорожку из следов. — Боюсь, что это конец.

— Какая неприятность, — сощурив взгляд, ответила Китти. — С другой стороны, это было самое худшее свидание в моей жизни. Не думаю, что буду сильно жалеть об этом.

— Я ещё не проводил тебя до дверей, — взревел Пётр, начиная разбег. Хаск с Дупом попытались его остановить, Жаба совершил попытку схватить его языком за ноги, но всё было тщетно — новоявленные иксмены были раскиданы Колоссом в разные стороны, словно тряпичные куклы. Меньше всего на свете ей хотелось бы прибегать к столь крайним мерам, но у Китти не было иного выбора. Дождавшись, когда Колосс подбежит на достаточно близкое расстояние, она прыгнула вперёд, на него и, пройдя через металлическую оболочку, осталась где-то там, внутри тела Петра.

— Пётр, — цепляясь коготками за ответственность, ещё сдерживая слёзы, как можно холоднее произнесла Китти. Сердце Колосса бешено колотилось под её ладонью, готовой в любой момент материализоваться и сжать его. Пётр не чувствовал этого прикосновения, но всё равно резко остановился. Китти смотрела на него снизу вверх, смотрела с мольбой и надеждой, стараясь увидеть в этом металлическом исполине хоть что-то, принадлежащее её Петру. Простому русскому парню, который когда-то смущался от любого её прикосновения. Она с трудом сдерживала слёзы. На долю секунды показалось, что во взгляде Колосса промелькнуло что-то до боли знакомое и доброе: он растерянно уставился на Прайд и, казалось, собирался уже отступить и сделать шаг назад, но огненная сущность Феникса снова возобладала над ним.

— Не заставляй меня делать этого, — Китти ещё держалась, цеплялась за чувство ответственности и пыталась казаться сильной, но её рука дрожала, а на щеке появились влажные дорожки слёз. — Не делай этого со мной, Пётр.

Она никогда не говорила с Логаном о Джин, никогда не спрашивала, где он смог раздобыть столько силы воли, чтобы пронзить её легкие своими когтями. Никогда не интересовалась, почему он был столь приветлив ко всем детям на Утопии, за исключением надежды всех мутантов. Никогда не заговаривала с ним о Фениксе и не стала задавать никаких лишних вопросов, когда он покинул школу и присоединился к Мстителям.

Логан не был похож на человека, который мог сломаться под тяжестью ситуации. Китти была.

Феникс катком прошёлся по душе Логана, не оставив там и камня на камне. Китти знала это. И ни для кого не желала бы подобной участи. Когда стало известно, что эта чертова птица снова спешит к Земле, Китти молилась, чтобы никому не пришлось повторить путь Логана.

Значило ли это, что бога не существует?

Руку обожгло огнём.

— Ты сама это сделала с собой, Катя! — голос Феникса был подобен колоколу. Он накатывал со всех сторон, поглощая в себя все крики и шум возле школы. Китти закричала и одернула руку, тут же накрыв её подолом платья, чтобы затушить огонь. Колосс возвышался над ней, нависал огромной, нерушимой скалой, уверенный в собственных словах и действиях. — Прикажи своим детям покинуть здание, Катя. Это школа отныне объявляется за...

Он замер на полуслове.

Он всё так же не чувствовал её прикосновений.

Зато чувствовал слёзы, градом катившиеся из глаз и становящиеся осязаемыми, стоило им только соскользнуть с щеки вниз. Соль щипала его легкие изнутри; они горели, и каждая слеза была маленький огненный очаг.

«Не поступай так со мной, — шептала Китти, обхватив обеими руками его сердце и запутавшись ногами где-то в районе тазобедренных костей. — Не заставляй меня убивать его».

Феникс — Пётр — замер в нерешительности на пороге школы. Китти одним движением забралась внутрь него и сейчас слилась с ним в единое целое, неосязаемая, но всё же умудрившаяся задеть за что-то живое, оставшееся в его теле от Петра. Что-то, столь сильно любившее Китти, что никогда бы не позволило причинить ей боль.

[ ](http://savepic.net/3597110.jpg)

— Катя, — растерянно пробормотал Пётр, хватаясь руками за сердце. Изнутри, по ту сторону металлической оболочки, Китти протянула руку навстречу и, проскользнув сквозь материю, пальцами коснулась его ладони. Огонь вокруг Колосса поутих, он растерянно сделал несколько шагов назад от школы и, споткнувшись о каменную голову Джин Грей, снова замер на месте.

Где-то внутри него огненной яростью бурлил Феникс, желающий вырваться наружу. Где-то внутри него точечными огоньками его обжигали слёзы Китти Прайд. Где-то внутри, приникнув щекой к его сердцу, замерла любовь всей его жизни, в тайне надеявшаяся, чтобы всё это обернулось кошмарным сном.

— Убей меня, — одними губами произнёс он. — Убей меня, Катя, пока я его ещё контролирую.

Всё повторялось.

На глазах у самой Джин, пусть и каменной, история её смерти снова разыгрывалась на сцене реальности. Пётр знал, что просил у Китти невозможного, но иного выхода не было. Феникс в любую секунду был готов снова вырваться наружу и теперь, с учетом подобного предательства, он вряд ли бы оставил Китти в живых. Феникс не прощает своих обид, не даёт вторых шансов. Он тоже помнил, что именно случилось в прошлый раз, помнил свою смерть.

— Убей меня, Катя, — в этот раз Пётр сказал это куда громче, со всей силы ударив себя в грудь. Он надеялся, что неожиданное нападение заставит Китти испугаться, заставит её тут же материализоваться в теле и убить его если не остановкой сердца, то хотя бы крупным разрывом внутренностей.

— Я не могу, — Китти ещё продолжала держаться в неосязаемой форме. Годы, проведённые в бестелесной форме в огромной пуле посреди космического пространства, научили её оставаться бесплотной при любых ситуациях.

— У нас нет иного выхода, ты знаешь это, — Пётр старался говорить как можно мягче. — Ты ведь ушла именно из-за этого, Катя. Чтобы избежать этого, ты смогла найти в себе силы жить без меня. У тебя получится.

Он говорил убедительно, тщательно подбирая каждое слово, одновременно борясь с ужасающей космической силой внутри себя. Он верил в неё, и Китти сама начинала ощущать в себе эту уверенность. С того самого момента, как Пётр отдал свою душу Циттораку, она знала — рано или поздно Джаггернаут будет неостановим, и единственным возможным решением будет его смерть. Знала, что никто, кроме неё, не будет способен достучаться до Колосса, скрытого под тяжёлыми магическими доспехами. Знала, что именно ей придется сделать решающий шаг и остановить сердце Колосса.  
Это была та причина, по которой Логан сторонился юной мессии. Это была та причина, по которой Китти решила как можно сильнее оттолкнуть от себя Петра. Будущее, которое наступило слишком быстро.

«Скажи мне, когда будешь готов».

Её голос звучал внутри его тела, внутри его головы и, казалось, внутри его души. Пётр сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы дрожь была не так заметна.

— Он постарается убить тебя, — они оба прекрасно знали, что стоит Петру потерять самообладание, как Феникс снова захватит его тело и уж тогда непременно одним махом решит сжечь себя до тла, чтобы восстать из пепла.

«Не для того я решила убить тебя, чтобы дать этому чудовищу хотя бы шанс».

Китти не была уверена в своих словах. Просто в тот самый момент, когда ты принял важное решение, лучше не думать об иных вариантах. Единственное, что должно быть важным для тебя — твоя цель, ради которой ты готов положить и свою жизнь.

Прежде чем огненное пламя полностью охватило его изнутри и сожгло каждую живую клетку его — и не только его — тела, Пётр сказал:  
— Больно не будет, Катя. Я обещаю.

Пётр солгал.

Огонь разгорелся за считанные секунды, он пожирал всё на своём пути, Китти хватала ртом воздух и пыталась выбраться из тела Колосса, но всё было тщетно: пламя полыхало со всех сторон и, казалось, из этого огненного шара было невозможно выбраться. Китти стучала изнутри по металлической оболочке, кричала, что есть сил и царапалась, пока с её пальцев не сошла вся кожа, оголив белые кости.

Она сжала его сердце в своих ладонях, и в ту же минуту Феникс завладел телом Колосса. И первое, что он решительно обратил в пепел — было именно сердце, столь трепетно бьющееся в тонких пальцах Китти Прайд. Они проиграли, ещё толком не начав эту битву.

Через полминуты всё уже было кончено. Перед школой, среди развороченных кусков земли и поломанных частей памятников и оград, возвышался Колосс — бездушная оболочка, заполненная пылью, сажей и прахом человеческих тел. Феникс сделал шаг вперёд, и тут же с тяжестью рухнул вперёд, гремя металлическими кольцами и рассыпая через щели черно-серый песок, с легкостью подхватываемый ветром.

 

***  
Лайла закричала.

И чуть было не вскочила в гробу, при этом больно ударившись лбом о его крышку. Ребра горели изнутри, как будто это её внутренности сейчас сжигались священным огнём Феникса, как будто из неё должна была возродиться эта космическая птица. Сердце билось на бешеных скоростях, каждым стуком отдаваясь в груди гулким эхом. Лайла открывала и закрывала рот, не произнося ни звука, делая глубокие вдохи и пытаясь при каждом новом накате боли не закричать ещё хоть раз. Слёзы из глаз лились непроизвольно и вовсе не из-за эмоционального перенапряжения.

Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сейчас свернуться калачиком и, уткнувшись носом в коленки, вдоволь нарыдаться. Но она обещала себе больше не лить никаких слёз попусту. Ведь все её видения — это будущее, которое она непременно изменит, выбравшись из этого чёртового гроба.

Нельзя было останавливаться. Сердце всё ещё билось в дьявольской пляске, и Лайла в висках чувствовала его бешеный ритм. Она всё ещё горела изнутри, и от жара было больно даже глазам, но нельзя было останавливаться. Вслед за этой устрашающей картиной смерти, её сознание успело уловить обрывочное воспоминание из её ближайшего прошлого — или будущего? Она отчетливо помнила, что ощутила себя тогда маленькой девочкой, какой и была сейчас, и, возможно, это было всего лишь за несколько минут или хотя бы часов до её “смерти”.

Это стоило того, чтобы проверить. Это стоило ужасающей боли в груди и горящего лба.  
Скрепя зубами, Лайла мысленно пыталась ухватиться за это видение и провалиться в него, как раньше это случалось с остальными, но в этот раз всё было как-то сложнее.

Словно кто-то не хотел пускать её туда. Словно кто-то установил защитный барьер именно от неё, Лайлы Миллер. И это было странно, потому что она точно знала: ни с какими телепатами ранее ей ещё не представилось встретиться.

Голова болела всё сильнее, но Лайла не собиралась сдаваться. Что-то подсказывало ей, что разгадка уже близка, что ей нужно лишь ещё немного постараться, и ответ на все её вопросы будет тут же найден.

«Дэмиан Трип Младший изобьёт Терезу до полусмерти».

Эта мысль неоновым огнём вспыхнула в её памяти, и Лайла поспешно уцепилась за неё. 

Вслед за ней тянулась тонкая цепочка, смешанная из имен и событий, среди который Лайла отчётливо видела образ рыжеволосой девчонки. Той самой, что уже встречалась ей в видениях ранее. Она стояла к Лайле спиной и, едва та попробовал протянуть к ней руку и окликнуть, тут же рассеялась в кромешной тьме, оставив после себя уже известную короткую строчку:

«Дэмиан Трип Младший изобьёт Терезу до полусмерти».

Это было утро. Лайла только проснулась в постели где-то на окраине города Мутантов, в одной из многочисленных комнат агентства Икс-Фактор. В то же мгновение перед её глазами пронеслись детальные подробности: семь вечера, пересечение Хестер-и Орнард-стрит, в двух кварталах от офиса Трипов.

«Она выживет. Её подберёт доктор Лири».

Это были хорошие новости. Моргнув пару раз, чтобы окончательно проснуться, Лайла скинула ноги с кровати и промахнулась мимо тапочка. Дурная примета.

«Он её трахнет».

Нужно было побыстрее спуститься вниз и придумать Терезе занятие на вечер куда интереснее, чем уготованное ей судьбой. Нащупав тапок под кроватью, Лайла вскочила на ноги и наугад выудила из груды одежды белую майку и однотонную юбку грязно-синего оттенка. Она уже как раз шнуровала ботинок, когда очередное предсказание закралось к ней в голову:

«Он трахнет Лоис Спэлдинг».

Все планы по спасению Терезы Кэссиди тут же стали прахом, судьба поставила перед ней явное условие: или Тереза, или эта неизвестная Лоис. Лайла уже почти сделала свой выбор, когда судьба снова решила напомнить ей, что в этой жизни всё даётся не так уж и легко.

«Спэлдинг умрёт».

Смогли бы вы убить человека, ради спасения своего хорошего знакомого из неприятной ситуации? Лайла уже признала, что встреча Терезы и Трипа полезна для будущего, но присутствие в этом событии Лири всё портило.

Нужно было хорошенько подумать. Миллер замерла перед холодильником и ухватила вместо пакета молока бутылку йогурта. Эта новость, действительно свалившаяся как снег на голову, сильно её обескуражила. Нет, и раньше она чувствовала, что случится что-то дурное, но обычно она всегда знала, что последует за тем или иным её решением: истории продолжали своё развитие, предлагая сразу несколько вариантов, среди которых она могла выбирать. Но в истории Лоис Спэлдинг было нечто, не позволяющее увидеть, к чему именно приведёт её спасение. Всё, что было дозволено знать Лайле — это ощущение важности жизни этой женщины.

Словно на её плечах лежала вся судьба человечества.

«В её утробе».

Сознание подкидывало всё более и более страшные догадки. Отлично, эта Лоис Спэлдинг была или будет беременна. И, судя по всему — миру необходимо, чтобы ребёнок появился на свет.

Один хороший человек против ещё нерождённого младенца. Не самый лёгкий выбор. Захлопнув наконец дверцу холодильника, от которого уже успела натечь внизу небольшая лужица, Лайла бросила на стол миску с хлопьями и тут же залила её йогуртом. Мимо прошёл только что проснувшийся Гвидо. Он сонно пожелал ей приятного аппетита и с громким топотом стал подниматься в ванную комнату.  
«Они придут за тобой».

А вот это было не вовремя, крайне не вовремя. Меньше всего на свете Лайла Миллер хотела бы сейчас решать проблемы безопасности своей жизни. Чем чаще она отвлекалась — тем меньше у неё оставалось времени для поисков выхода из ловушки доктора Лири. К тому же, она была уверена на сто процентов, что никто толком не в курсе о её пребывании в Икс-факторе, и, значит, что...

«Они убьют Риктора».

Вот идиоты.

Работать с неподтверждёнными данными — как это низко. Лайла усмехнулась, уловив всю ироничность ситуации.

На улице стало шумно: какие-то идиоты решили набить друг другу морды прямо перед дверьми Икс-фактора. Риктор, Рене и Гвидо с этим справятся — проблем возникнуть не должно, если не брать в расчёт те, которые они на собственных плечах затащат в свою жизнь.

Стоило ли их предупреждать? Раздумывая над этим, Миллер была уже на полпути к входной двери, но, как это обычно и происходило, добраться до выхода ей так и не удалось.

Ванной комнате очень кстати потребовался ремонт. Возле двери Лайла встретила рассерженную Моне — та намеревалась принять душ, но, похоже, крановый вентиль имел на этот вечер собственные планы.

— Какие-то проблемы, М? — открывая дверь ванной, спросила Лайла. «Столкнуться в дверях» — понятие очень растяжимое, хотя для обычных людей оно никогда не распространялось на «вломиться без стука». Моне уже давно поняла, что бессмысленно отчитывать эту девчонку за подобное поведение, но не сделать замечание она не могла. Так хотя бы можно было поддерживать иллюзию о существовании в этом муравейнике хоть какого-то подобия личного пространства.

— Просто почини этот чёртов кран, — сдавшись под любопытным взглядом Лайлы, выдохнула Моне и ушла в сторону своей комнаты. Ей было необходимо побыть одной.  
Лайла пожала плечами, взглядом проводив М, и ненадолго скрылась в ванной. Выскочив оттуда уже минуты через две, она быстро сунула что-то звенящее себе в карман юбки и сбежала вниз, захватила мусорный пакет на кухне и, насвистывая, направилась к входной двери, где тут же столкнулась с Риктором.

На своих плечах он тащил какого-то непонятного парня и, молча прошествовав мимо Лайлы, даже не обратил на неё никакого внимания.

— Приятных снов, — безмятежно произнесла Миллер ему в спину и выскочила на улицу. 

Добравшись до мусорных баков, она выбросила свой пакет, после чего полезла в карман, чтобы избавиться и от его содержимого тоже, но остановилась. Хорошенько подумав, она опустила крышку бака и, развернувшись на пятках, не спеша направилась прочь.

У неё ещё было несколько часов для того, чтобы решить загадку доктора Лири. Чтобы сделать правильный выбор.

Лайла вернулась в агенство ближе к вечеру — аккурат для того, чтобы застать Риктора валяющимся без сознания на полу перед лестницей. Похоже, самолично притащенный им товарищ уже пришёл в себя, и сейчас с кем-то переговаривался по телефону, роясь в ящике кухонного стола.

— На твоём месте я бы этого не делала, — заметила Лайла, замерев в дверях и плечом облокотившись на косяк. Неизвестный замер и обернулся, стараясь как можно более незаметно задвинуть бедром открытый ящик. Он что-то быстро сказал в трубку — Лайла даже не стала вслушиваться в его разговор — и, убрав телефон в карман, поспешил поинтересоваться:  
— Ты кто вообще такая?

— Та, кто вам нужен на самом деле, — ничуть не беспокоясь за свою безопасность, Лайла оттолкнулась от косяка и, пройдя через всю кухню, запрыгнула на столешницу возле раковины. — Я знаю, кто ты. Агентство обнаружило новичка в Икс-факторе, которого не должно было здесь быть, который создаёт искажения в будущем, меняет его по собственному желанию. И вы подумали, что это Риктор.

Неизвестный медленно отошёл от шкафчика, сжимая в руке только что вытащенный кухонный ножик, и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Лайлы.

— Ошибочное решение, — не обращая на мужчину никакого внимания, продолжила Миллер. — Это не Риктор. Это я.

— Что ж, спасибо что открыла нам на это глаза, тогда всё пройдёт куда проще, — держа нож так, чтобы Лайла его не видела, неизвестный подошёл к ней на расстояние метра, замерев у самого края кухонного стола.

— Ты меня явно не слушаешь, — разочарованно пробормотала Лайла, опуская руку в карман. Вытащив его содержимое, она протянула это незнакомцу, предлагая то ли забрать, то ли рассмотреть два длинных шурупа с болтами.

— И что же это значит? — рассмеявшись, спросил он. Стоило этой девчонке полезть за чем-то в карман, как он насторожился: мало ли у неё там нож или иной острый предмет. Но это оказались обычные крепёжные шурупы, которыми и проткнуть-то было почти невозможно.

— Это значит, что ты облажался, — строго заметила Лайла и посмотрела наверх. Ламповое панно начало мигать, а с его краёв каплями падала вода. Ещё какие-то две секунды, и всё это с громким треском и шипением искрящих проводов повалилось вниз, прямо на голову неизвестному убийце. Но тот, проследив за взглядом Лайлы, успел вовремя отскочить в сторону и, пусть промокнув под водой, но все же увернуться от осколков лампы.

— Промазала! — со злобной ухмылкой на лице выкрикнул он Лайле и тут же прыгнул на неё с ножом. И всё бы ничего, если бы в прыжке он не зацепился за один из искрящих проводов. Вспышка — и во всём доме тут же погасло электричество. Вспышка — и неизвестный поджарился до мозга костей за считанные секунды.

— Да кто ты вообще такая, — перед смертью успел прохрипеть он.

— Я Лайла Миллер, — невозмутимо вытащив фонарь из ящика под столешницей, на которой она сидела, проговорила Лайла. — И я знаю всякое.

Всего пару часов спустя Лайла лежала у себя в кровати, обхватив подушку руками, и с трудом сдерживала слёзы. Она чувствовала каждое прикосновение Лири вместе с Терри. 

Ощущала на собственной коже, как верёвки и провода, стягиваясь, оставляли царапины, беспощадно впиваясь в руки и ноги. Она смотрела на мир глазами Терезы Кэссиди, и чувствовала внутри неё страх и ужас перед неизвестным, но при этом столь очевидным.  
Терри кричала, просила о помощи, но голос не слушался её. Лайла слышала каждый её немой крик, но ничем не могла помочь: такова была цена за спасение надежды всех мутантов.  
Выбор, который ей пришлось сделать, был не из лёгких, но куда хуже было совместное переживание событий вместе с Терезой.

Лайла могла бы оставить подробности в стороне, она всегда могла вольно перемещаться по своим видениям будущего, чтобы точно быть уверенной в происходящем. И точно так же как она могла уточнить любую деталь, она могла с лёгкостью упустить её и не обратить на неё никакого внимания.

Но не в этот раз. Лайла испытывала слишком сильное чувство вины, и в качестве наказания для себя решила пережить этот кошмар вместе с Терри. Конечно, это никак не могло помочь Кэссиди даже морально — она и представить себе не могла, что вся эта цепочка случившихся с ней событий вовсе не нелепая случайность, а чёткий и выверенный план, который составила для неё Лайла.

Терри вовсю испытала это чувство безнадежного одиночества и ужасающего понимания, что никто не придёт ей на помощь. Когда Лири бесцеремонно вошёл в неё, она беззвучно закричала и выгнулась ровно настолько, насколько позволяли ей это державшие её провода. Лайла вздрогнула в такт и лишь ещё сильнее сжала подушку в руках. В жестоком мире нуара нет места для слёз, но жизнь не похожа на фильм о детективах шестидесятых.

Утром Риктор отправился искать Терезу, и Лайла с трепетом ждала их возвращения. Она как никто другой знала, через что пришлось пройти Терезе, но это никоим образом не оправдывало её поступка. Риктор будет в ярости, и он будет прав. И теперь оставалось только ждать.

Лайла уже приняла решение вернуться сегодня же вечером в детский дом. Ставить перед ней такие условия было слишком жестоко даже для судьбы, и Миллер решила рискнуть и взять короткий перерыв. Тем более что это почти никак бы не повлияло на будущее.

Она была на кухне, когда это произошло. Убедившись, что Тереза уснула у себя наверху, Риктор стрелой спустился вниз и, ворвавшись к Лайле, с порога закричал, чуть ли не с кулаками бросаясь на неё:  
— Ради чего она пострадала, Лайла?!

Рене, спустившаяся вслед за ним, успела вовремя поймать его за руку, угрожающе зарычав на ухо. Бить детей — последнее дело, даже если они и натворили что-то неладное.

— Ты ведь знала, ты же всегда всё знаешь, дряная девчонка. Ты могла её предупредить, так ради чего она пострадала? — он кричал на неё, не в силах сдержать своего возмущения и негодования. Он и раньше не доверял этой малявке, но после сегодняшнего и вовсе её чуть ли не ненавидел. Лайла молчала, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на него и Рене, переводя взгляд с одного на другую. Наконец-то, отступив на шаг назад, она чуть слышно проговорила сорвавшимся голосом:  
— Ради надежды.

— Надежды, — разочарованно закивал головой Риктор. — Теперь это так называется, — он почувствовал, как Рене обняла его, утягивая за собой подальше от девочки. Лайле и так было не сладко, и Синклэр лучше других чувствовала этот запах стыда и отчаяния, исходивший от неё. Единственное, что смущало Рене, быть терпкий привкус уверенности в правильности своих действий, едва заметный среди остальных запахов.

— Я надеюсь, — сухо бросил через плечо Риктор. — Что твоя надежда стоила того.

Он отвернулся и вышел в коридор вслед за Рене. Лайла молча проводила их взглядом, даже не пытаясь остановить и хоть что-то сказать в своё оправдание. Обычно она всегда была уверена в своих действиях — с её способностями без этого никак. Любое решение, которое ты принимаешь, ты обязан считать единственно-верным, иначе твоё сознание не выдержит угрызений совести.

Но в этот раз всё было иначе.

— Я тоже, — выдохнула Лайла, когда уже никого не осталось рядом, и можно было дать волю слезам и эмоциям. — Я тоже.

Она сползла спиной по кухонному шкафчику на пол и зарылась пальцами в волосы. 

Обычно щедрая на детали судьба в этот раз выдала Лайле лишь самую толику информации, которая могла бы помочь ей принять верное решение. Она не знала, ради кого отправила Терезу на это испытание: даже имени ребёнка не было упомянуто в её видении. Да что там, Лайла даже толком не знала, была ли уже беременна Лоис Спэлдинг. И стоила ли её дочь тех мучений, что пережила Кэссиди.

В голове — сплошные догадки и осколки мыслей. Мессия, надежда, спасительница всей расы мутантов. Её появление на свет создавало помехи и волнения в будущем, настолько сильные, что даже сама судьба не могла предсказать всех вариантов. Всё, что было дозволено знать Лайле Миллер: если ребёнок не появится на свет, то мутанты вымрут; если же появится, то своим рождением она подпишет планете Земля смертный приговор.

Слёзы катились из глаз, и Лайла поймала себя на мысли, что она уже снова лежит в гробу, потерявшая всякую связь с воспоминаниями и видениями. Её локти бились о деревянную крышку, а пальцы бессмысленно старались утереть слёзы с лица. И будь сейчас у неё что-то острое под рукой, она непременно воткнула бы это себе в горло. Её желание узнать, кто же именно решил похоронить её заживо, уже не было таким сильным.

Кто бы это ни был — он поступил правильно.

Лайлы Миллер никогда не существовало в этой реальности, и она должна была исчезнуть с лица земли. Судьбе следовало найти себе другую марионетку, которая могла бы без лишних вопросов привести мир к концу света. Она не просила этой способности. Она не просила оставлять её в живых.

Это было нечестно.

Лайла даже не заметила, как нити реальности снова смешались и вот она уже стоит перед дверью медицинского кабинета в детском доме, надавливая пальцами на виски. 

Голова гудела от переполнявших её видений, сотни вариантов событий, тысячи развилок, сотни тысяч подножек и звонков для вызова пиццы на дом, пара-тройка бутылок йогурта на завтрак и одна маленькая бабочка, восставшая из мёртвых.

Слишком много смертей, слишком много событий и решений на неё одну — с этим нужно было покончить как можно скорее. Она толкнула дверь перед собой и буквально ввалилась в медкабинет.

Медсестра ушла поужинать — самое лучшее время для того, чтобы тайком выкрасть несколько таблеток и распрощаться со своей жизнью. Оторвав руки от головы, Лайла осторожно распахнула стеклянные дверцы старого буфета, и впилась взглядом в мелкие названия медицинских препаратов.

Ей не нужно было умирать по-настоящему. Достаточно было это сделать понарошку. Сыграть с судьбой в ту игру, которую она затеяла, но уже на своих основаниях. Найдя нужный пузырёк, Лайла схватила его с полки и тут же подбежала к раковине.

Включив холодную воду на полную, Лайла подняла взгляд и наткнулась на собственное отражение в зеркале: побитая, с саднящей скулой и заплывшим глазом, со спутавшимися волосами кое-как собранными в два хвоста, она больше походила на неудачницу-наркоманку, чем на нормального подростка. Это было то, что нужно.

Судорожно открыв пузырек, она высыпала несколько таблеток себе на ладонь и снова наткнулась взглядом на пять чёрточек от маркера, четыре видения смерти, жирно перечёркнутых между собой рождением надежды мутантов.

— Прости, Джейми, — пробормотала Лайла, заглатывая таблетки и запивая их водой из под крана. — Простите все.

Потерянный ребёнок, получивший в мире Дня М то, чего он желал больше всего — семью — своими же руками разрушил собственное счастье. Такова была цена за спасение настоящей реальности от мрачной иллюзии Алой Ведьмы. Правильные решения всегда даются с трудом, и Лайла знала это как никто другой. Одного выбора было вполне достаточно, чтобы осознать это, и со стороны судьбы было крайне подло взваливать на её плечи что-то ещё.

Тем более, когда правильного пути не существовало вовсе.

Она спасла Лоис Спэлдинг от насильника. Она позволила мессии появиться на свет. Она спасла расу мутантов от истребления. Она помогла Фениксу сжечь Землю до тла.  
Или же она стёрла всех мутантов с планеты, всего лишь позволив Лири убить Лоис Спэлдинг.

Стоит ли жизнь одного человека жизни целого города?

Стоит ли жизнь одной расы жизни всей планеты?

Стоит ли Лайле Миллер, двенадцати лет от роду и дважды потерявшей собственных родителей, принимать такие сложные решения?

Лайла решила сказать «нет».

И замертво упала на холодный кафельный пол медицинского кабинета. В детском доме все знали, что она была мутантом. Меньше суток прошло после Дня М, и никто не удивится, что парочка-тройка новоиспечённых «людей» погибла лишь ближе к вечеру, а не в первые минуты паники и радости от излечения. Никто не узнает, что Лайла Миллер не потеряла своих способностей. Все подумают, что она решила покончить жизнь самоубийством, осознав собственное бессилие и не имея возможности смириться со своей теперешней «нормальностью».

И тем более, никому не придёт в голову, что это вовсе не самоубийство.

 

***  
Всякая история имеет своё начало.

Лайла Миллер помнила каждый свой шаг, приведший её в могилу. Каждое видение, накатывающее на неё огромное волной и утягивающее за собой в водоворот будущего и прошлого. Всё огромное количество вариантов возможных событий, насчитывающих среди себя как минимум тысячу разнообразных концов света.

 

Но всех их объединяло нечто общее. Все нити рано или поздно пересекались и связывались в нерушимый клубок с жизненной линией Лайлы Миллер. Маленькой девочки, которой предстояло смириться с несправедливостью собственных мутантских способностей. Даже если она оставалась в стороне — это всё равно был выбор. Это было неизбежно.

Смиренно лёжа в гробу, Лайла Миллер искренне улыбалась. Возможно, впервые за свою недолгую жизнь длиной в несколько дней: она нашла лазейку, обыграла саму судьбу.

Она уже успела задремать, когда её разбудил подозрительный шум снаружи гроба. 

Земля перекатывалась от одного края крышки до другого, а металлический наконечник лопаты изо всех сил старался проникнуть хоть в какую-нибудь щель. Узкие лучи света, слишком жёлтые, чтобы быть природными, проникали в мелкие щёлки, стоило только комьям земли откатиться в сторону или же упасть внутрь гроба.

Лайла задержала дыхание. Если это были вандалы из антимутанской группировки, то ей ни при каких условиях не следовало привлекать их внимание. Они не станут вскрывать гроб ни при каких обстоятельствах. Скорее всего, лишь изрисуют граффити, да оставят могилу разрытой, возможно даже скинут в яму принесённый с собой мусор вроде стеклянных пивных бутылок и обёрток из-под сэндвичей.

Если же эти люди пришли помочь ей, то Лайле нужно было сделать всё, чтобы убедить их в собственной смерти прежде, чем они вскроют крышку. Она не хотела быть спасённой.  
Её маленькая шутка с судьбой заключалась в том, что она заставила жизнь саму сделать выбор в вопросе будущего. Если Лайла Миллер исчезнет с лица Земли, то никто не поможет Лоис Спэлдинг и, как следствие, мутанты будут истреблены, но люди и сама планета будут жить и процветать в относительном мире и согласии. Но если кто-то догадается, что Лайла вовсе не была мертва на момент захоронения, и захочет спасти её — это будет равносильно рождению мессии и очередному прибытию Феникса на Землю.

Это была идеальная лазейка. Ирония судьбы, случившаяся с самой судьбой. И именно она, Лайла Миллер нашла способ утереть нос этим бессердечным и бездушным жизненным нитям, обошла все правила этой жестокой игры.

Оказывается, достаточно было просто испугаться.

Говорят, нет страха сильнее, чем страх смерти. За секунды до того, как погибнуть, человек яростно хватается за любую возможность, которая могла бы спасти его; прежде чем окончательно задохнуться в петле, самубийцы хватаются пальцами за верёвку, стараясь оттянуть приближающуюся смерть; прежде чем насмерть разбиться об асфальт, уже в полёте люди молят бога, чтобы кто-то спас их от гибели.

Над головой Лайлы, по ту сторону деревянного гроба была какая-то компания. Ей было достаточно закричать, чтобы её наверняка услышали, но вместо этого она скрестила пальцы и остервенело молилась, чтобы неизвестным не пришло в голову попытаться снять крышку.

Ею полностью овладел страх. Страх быть героем ради ничего. Бороться за то, чего всё равно никогда не достичь. Здоровый скептицизм внутри скажет: «всё это бессмысленно», и будет прав. Лайла не видела смысла: конец света, который она никак не способна предотвратить, не та жизненная цель, ради которой стоит жить. И если она пешка в этой игре, то она не желает принимать в ней участие.

— Эй, есть кто живой? — донёсся крик по ту сторону крышки, и Лайла вся буквально вжалась в гроб в желании сделаться невидимой. Ей казалось, что её сердце играет против неё — она слышала его стук столь четко и громко, словно оно пыталось достучаться до тех, кто был наверху. Прижав руки к груди, Лайла зажмурилась и даже перестала дышать.

Сердце стучало в такт ударам лопаты о крышку.

Как будто во всём мире больше не осталось никого, кого следовало бы спасать этим ребятам сверху. Неожиданно стук прекратился. От удивления, Лайла осмелилась открыть глаза и сделать короткий вдох: тишина. Она улыбнулась.

И в этот момент крышка со скрипом резко исчезла, позволив лунному свету наполнить собой гроб и почти полностью ослепить Миллер.

— Кажется, она ещё жива! — крикнул кто-то и, подхватив Лайлу на руки, поднял её вверх. 

На улице была ночь, но после долгого пребывания в кромешной тьме лунного света было более чем достаточно, чтобы на некоторое время ослепить Лайлу. Она не видела, кто именно вытащил её из гроба: только размытые силуэты и тени, бегающие рядом с ними. Её посадили на край свежераскопанной могилы, и только попытавшись упереться ладонями в землю, Лайла поняла, что долгое пребывание в почти обездвиженном состоянии дало свои плоды. Руки толком не слушались, равно как и ноги. По щиколоткам мурашками пронеслось лёгкое покалывание, а секундой позже колени свело жуткой болью. Промычав что-то невнятное, она попыталась подтянуть ноги к подбородку и обхватить их руками, но вместо этого потеряла равновесие и чуть было снова не упала в могилу.

Её кто-то подхватил за плечи.

Зрение потихоньку возвращалось, и теперь уже Лайла могла кое-как различить черты лица: зелёные глаза, взъерошенные коротко остриженные волосы и обеспокоенный взгляд:  
— Хоу-хоу, полегче, мисс, — он улыбнулся, и Лайла, сама от себя того не ожидая, улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Джейми.

— Ты меня знаешь? — отпустив плечи Лайлы, растерянно спросил Мэдрокс.

— Я Лайла Миллер, — она усмехнулась и, выдержав паузу, выдала уже давно заготовленную фразу для таких вопросов. — Я всякое знаю.

Лайла смотрела на Джейми изучающе. В её видении Мэдрокс выглядел немного иначе: с этой странной татуировкой на глазу и с большим количеством морщинок на лбу. Похоже, он слишком часто хмурился.

Джейми же никак не мог взять в толк, что было не так в этой девчонке. Они только что выкопали её из гроба, но на её лице — ни слезинки радости, ни какого-либо выражения человека, который почти потерял надежду на спасение. Либо эта Лайла Миллер действительно «знала всякое» и потому была точно уверена, что её спасут, либо она не нуждалась в спасении. Детективное чутье где-то внутри Джейми подсказывало ему, что последняя догадка была куда ближе к истине.

Расследование, связанное с таинственным исчезновением мутантов, заставило их перерыть сотни некрологов и пересмотреть тысячи медкарт. Многие бывшие мутанты умерли сразу, как только лишились способностей. Кто-то оказался не способен справиться с этой ситуацией и просто решил покончить жизнь самоубийством: прыгали с крыш, глотали таблетки или же предпочитали повеситься на люстре.

Смерть Лайлы Миллер не вызывала подозрений. Если не приглядываться к составу принятого медицинского препарата, то можно было бы принять это за обычное самоубийство: передозировка и все прочие дурные последствия. Но так уж случилось, что делом Миллер занимался дуп, который в своё время посещал частные курсы по оказанию первой помощи. Среди общей информации им был предоставлен список препаратов, которые понижали давление, успокаивали сердцебиение и, за редким исключением в случае передозировки, вводили человека на некоторое время в состояние комы. Дуп сразу же признал, какие именно таблетки приняла Лайла, и тут же предположил, что она была похоронена по ошибке и сейчас, возможно, всё ещё была жива.

Идея была логична, тем более что Лайла, будучи ребёнком, вполне могла не осознавать, какие именно таблетки принимает. И в своём желании покончить с жизнью, она вполне могла по ошибке принять первое, что попалось под руку. И лишь некоторое время спустя, очнувшись в гробу, в темноте, закопанной в нескольких метрах под землёй, осознать, что где-то она допустила ошибку.

Всё сводилось к тому, что Лайла Миллер должна как минимум выглядеть испуганной, но нет. Она хитро улыбалась. И смотрела на Джейми с таким взглядом, словно раньше они уже встречались и теперь, много лет спустя, она сравнивает свои воспоминания с настоящей реальностью. Лайла не была похожа на человека, который по ошибке не до конца убил сам себя.

Похоже, эта маленькая девочка зачем-то сымитировала самоубийство. И это порождало огромное количество вопросов, на которые все детективные способности Мэдрокса не могли предоставить ответов. Ему нужно было узнать правду: быть может, в основе столь странного поступка была какая-то история, связанная с таинственным Днём М. Быть может, Лайла Миллер была их единственной возможностью узнать всю правду об исчезновении гена мутантов.

Но прежде чем задать пару интересующих его вопросов, Джейми стянул с себя плащ и накинул его на плечи Лайлы. Ночь была холодной, а бедную девочку похоронили в каком-то жалком подобии ночной рубашки. Джейми не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ей удалось не околеть под землёй, но он не придал данному вопросу большого значения.

— Тебе было страшно? — мягко спросил Джейми, выбираясь из могилы и присаживаясь рядом с Лайлой. Та в ответ отрицательно покачала головой, руками потуже затянула воротник, поджала под себя ноги и укуталась в плащ как в плед. Ей не было холодно, но было приятно чувствовать себя под плащом Джейми. Ещё не скоро ей предстояло вновь встретиться с ним, и Лайла хотела получить от этой встречи максимум того, что ей будет дозволено судьбой.

Джейми успел заметить на её запястье размазанные и полустёртые чёрные полосы — как будто метки. Не остались для него незамеченными и серые разводы на щеках и висках. «Всё-таки плакала», — отметил про себя Мэдрокс. Эта мысль успокаивала, потому что слёзы были бы нормальной реакцией в подобной ситуации, и стоило бы начать волноваться, если бы Лайла вообще не уронила ни одной слезинки за всё время своего погребённого состояния.

Хотя всё ещё была нестыковка в следах от слёз и совершенно флегматичном поведении после спасения, и потому Джейми решил уточнить:  
— Почему ты плакала?

— Я не плакала, — отрезала Лайла.

— Прости?

— Я не плакала, — повторила она. — В нуаре нет места для слёз, ведь так?

Она посмотрела на него, загадочно ухмыльнувшись. Лайла лгала, но у Джейми были и другие вопросы, так что он мог позволить себе опустить эту деталь. Мало ли есть на свете причин, по которым подростки не хотят признавать свою собственную слабость.

— Ты потеряла способности?

— Не знаю, — в этот раз Лайла не лгала. Она действительно до сих пор не могла понять, что же именно происходит. Новые видения не появлялись, но что-то ей подсказывало, что это временное затмение. Она не чувствовала себя человеком, но и мутантом сейчас точно не была.

— В любом случае, — Джейми потрепал её по волосам. — Смерть никогда не была выходом.

Это было уже лишним. Не его дружеский жест, а слова: они задели за живое. За ту идею, причину, по которой Лайла и совершила этот прыжок по ту сторону жизни. Задумавшись, она, сама не заметив, сжала ладонью исчерканное маркером запястье. В тот момент смерть была не просто решением, она была единственно возможным выходом в её случае. Джейми никак не мог этого знать, он вообще не мог ещё ничего знать: для него их встреча произошла впервые, и сейчас он смотрит на неё и видит не Лайлу Миллер, а маленькую глупую девочку, которая сдуру решила покончить с жизнью. И Лайле следовало бы разозлиться за его бессмысленные советы, но вместо этого она впервые смирилась со всем происходящим.

Там, посреди пустующей кухни, Лайла думала, что ей наконец-то удалось обыграть судьбу. Что она смогла найти способ освободиться, вырваться из кокона, связывающего её по рукам и ногам. Она ошибалась.

Осознав это, Лайла осторожно свесила ноги с края и, отпустив плащ, посильнее ухватилась за землю и наконец-то заглянула в свою могилу. Маленькая деревянная коробка на дне с выбитой крышкой сейчас пустовала, и Лайла с горечью в сердце думала о том, что это, возможно, была самая жестокая шутка судьбы. Ей позволили поверить, что она сможет стать свободной, позволили принять желаемое за действительное, ощутить страх и собственное стремление к жизни, заставили повторно пережить эти ужасные видения апокалиптического будущего, увидеть смерти стольких близких людей и, наконец, в полной мере познать свою беспомощность и безысходность.

— У меня нет выбора, — шёпотом проговорила Лайла, остекленевшим взглядом уставившись на край своего гроба. В её голосе не было ни скорби, ни боли, ни каких-либо других эмоций вообще, она не оправдывалась, не старалась вызвать жалость или сочувствие, словно вообще сейчас и не вела с ним диалог. Джейми внимательно следил за каждым её движением: когда она наклонилась над могилой, он чуть ли не бросился вперёд, чтобы на всякий случай подхватить её, но она не упала. Всего лишь застыла, о чём-то задумавшись. Он попытался мягко ей возразить:  
— У всех есть выбор, Лайла.

— У всех, — после короткого молчания подтвердила она. — Кроме меня.

Мэдрокс ничего не мог на это сказать. Лайла произнесла это с такой уверенностью, что любой бы сразу понял: здесь её никак не переубедить. Поэтому вместо лишних слов и споров, он просто подсел поближе, обнял её за плечи и притянул к себе. Лайла с лёгкостью поддалась, и, не меняя выражения лица, прижалась щекой к его груди.

Подростки часто говорят глупые вещи, в которых ещё не разбираются. Им всегда кажется, что у них никогда нет выбора, что весь мир против них и что их никто никогда не поймёт. И если помимо того, что ты подросток, ты ещё и мутант, то все эти мысли гиперболизируются и возводятся в абсолют.

Джейми мог бы прочитать Лайле целую лекцию о том, что это всё неправда. Но он прекрасно понимал, что все его слова пойдут по ветру. Первое правило подросткового восприятия: никогда не слушать старших.

Чего же Джейми не знал, так это того, что Лайла Миллер говорила чистую правду.

Они сидели так несколько минут и, возможно, это продолжалось бы ещё долго, если бы Джейми на плечо не легла женская рука. Прежде, чем он даже успел обернуться, Лайла отстранилась от него и, поправив съехавший плащ, посмотрела в сторону новой собеседницы и добродушно произнесла:  
— Мы уже уходим, не волнуйся.

— Я просто... — Тереза растерянно убрала руку. — Сказать, Гвидо уже подогнал машину к воротам. Мы подождём вас у ворот.

Джейми молча кивнул в ответ и, дождавшись, когда Тереза отойдёт от них, оперся рукой о землю и вскочил на ноги:

— Ты ведь знала, что она стоит у нас за спиной, не так ли? — обратился он к Лайле, помогая ей подняться на ноги.

— Разве ты уже не знаешь правильный ответ? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Миллер. 

Она хитро посмотрела Джейми прямо в глаза и широко улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ и снова потрепал по волосам. Пусть он толком так и не узнал ничего от этой маленькой девчонки, но детективное чутьё ему подсказывало, что сейчас просто не время, и что это далеко не конец истории Лайлы Миллер. Бросив последний раз взгляд в сторону могилы, он опустил взгляд вниз и, наткнувшись на босые ноги Лайлы, забормотал:  
— Э, нет, барышня, так дело не пойдёт. Иди-ка сюда, — он с лёгкостью подхватил её на руки, даже не став выслушивать никаких возражений. В конце-концов, это он тут взрослый мужчина, и ему лучше знать, что именно сейчас нужно делать.

— Зря ты это, — заметила Лайла.  
— Что? Поче... — договорить он уже не успел. Споткнувшись об одно из надгробий, Мэдрокс с Лайлой на руках кубарем полетел вперёд, чудом не наткнувшись лицом на ещё какой-нибудь похоронный камень.

— Я же говорила. Зря ты это, — даже не ойкнув при падении или ударе, спокойно повторила Лайла. Джейми ловко вскочил с земли и, подойдя к Лайле, помог ей подняться на ноги. 

— Ты могла погибнуть, — заметил он, присев на корточки и помогая ей отряхнуть коленки. — Там, в могиле.

— Знаешь, где-то в глубине души я надеялась на это, — услышав такой ответ, Джейми поднял голову и удивлённо уставился на Лайлу. Та широко улыбалась, почти смеялась, и, потрепав его по волосам, добавила. — И я знала, что это была бы правильная смерть.

— Что за глупости, — пробормотал Мэдрокс, поднимаясь во весь рост и пропуская Лайлу вперёд.

Еще несколько шагов, и они уже были возле кладбищенский ворот, за которыми их ждали Тереза и Гвидо с машиной. На фоне небольшого бьюика Здоровяк казался настоящим громилой. Удивительно, как он вообще помещается за рулём.

— Ну что, готова к новой жизни? — с ободряющей улыбкой на лице обратилась Тереза к Лайле, когда та поравнялась с ней.

— Нет, — сухо ответила Миллер, даже не думая останавливаться возле Кэссиди. Она чувствовала себя неловко, зная, какие ужасы придётся пережить этой девушке из-за её выбора. Тереза была из тех людей, что могли расположить к себе одним лишь только голосом, и Лайла изо всех сил сражалась внутри себя с желанием как можно скорее подружиться с этой девушкой. Им нельзя было привязываться. Нельзя было становиться близкими друзьями или хоть сколь-нибудь дружественными знакомыми.

Пройдя мимо, Лайла замерла возле Гвидо и уставилась на него, словно в ожидании. Тот резко ощутил себя не в своей тарелке под её пронзительным взглядом. Хотя казалось бы, как маленькая девочка может смутить такого здоровяка?

— Ты странная, — почесав в затылке, наконец-то обратился к ней Гвидо. — Мне закопать тебя обратно?

— Хэй, даже не думай, — толкнув его в плечо, перехватила инициативу на себя Тереза. Будь на её месте Моне, она сейчас бы устроила этой малявке взбучку по вопросам хорошего тона и воспитания, но Терри куда спокойнее относилась к недоброжелательному поведению. — Тебе есть куда пойти, девочка? — уткнувшись ладонями в колени, она наклонилась над Лайлой, и мило улыбнулась. Её рыжие волосы слишком сильно привлекали к себе внимание, и Лайла упустила тот момент, когда начала следить за их кончиками, покачивающимися на ветру.

— Да, конечно, — ответ пришёл сам по себе, и, честно говоря, Лайла готова была проклясть его в ту же секунду. Что-то неладное творилось с её икс-геном, потому что он только что решил вернуться к жизни. — Мне нужно в город мутантов, — добавила она.

— О, так нам по пути, — Тереза выпрямилась и посмотрела в сторону Мэдрокса. — Джейми, отвезёшь девчонку домой?

«Конечно, вам по пути, — отметила про себя Лайла. —Вот только Джейми сейчас вряд ли сможет хоть как-нибудь помочь мне или тебе, Терри, ему нужно встретиться с Рене, о чем он, конечно же, тебе до сих пор не сказал. Им же нужно будет проехать по Первой авеню и встать на светофоре, чтобы полицейский патруль, едущий за ними, задержался на пару минут и не успел разогнать драку, в которую придётся ввязаться Пьетро. А ещё нужно было вернуться в приют. Ведь только там можно было успокоить свою совесть».

— У Джейми есть дела, — ответила вместо Мэдрокса Лайла и ткнула пальцем в Гвидо. — Меня отвезёт он.

Тереза даже не смогла сразу найти, что ответить на такую дерзость и лишь удивлённо уставилась на Лайлу. Конечно, это всё могли быть последствия стресса, всё же эта девчонка была похоронена заживо, но даже терпение и понимание Терри начинали заканчиваться. Она с укором посмотрела на Лайду, но та лишь пожала плечами и, снова повернувшись к здоровяку, добавила:  
— Отвезёшь меня домой, Гвидо?

Он согласно кивнул и, отойдя чуть в сторону, приоткрыл дверь пассажирского сидения.

— Я буду сзади, — безапелляционно заявила Лайла и, сама уже открыв дверь, забралась в салон автомобиля. Видений будущего ещё не было, но она испытывала какое-то дурное предчувствие по поводу переднего места. Что-то подсказывало ей, что сейчас нельзя оставаться с Гвидо наедине на расстоянии, которого ему должно хватить, чтобы переломить кому-то шею.

— Действительно, странная девчонка, — пробормотала Тереза, провожая взглядом эту парочку. — Она была права? У тебя есть какие-то дела? — она обращалась к Джейми, но тот, казалось, совсем её не слышал. — Эй, мистер Я-только-что-раскрыл –ещё-одно-дело-за-которое-нам-не-заплатят», тебя куда-нибудь подкинуть?

— Что? Нет, — очнувшись от мыслей, тут же ответил Джейми. — Лети в агентство, там сейчас никого, вдруг позвонят клиенты.

— Решил вспомнить, что нам не помешало бы и жить хоть на что-то? — усмехнулась Тереза, рукой зачесав назад свои рыжие волосы.

— Что-то вроде того, — широко улыбнулся Джейми. Он старательно прикрыл ладонями уши, чтобы хоть немного смягчить эту сверхзвуковую пытку, дав Терезе возможность взлететь. И лишь после того, как её силуэт исчез в вечернем темно-синем небе, Мэдрокс обернулся, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на торжество детективного метода.

Освещённое лунным светом, кладбище не выглядело таким уж недоброжелательным. Когда они сюда только приехали, в панике, с мыслями о маленькой заживо похороненной девочке, с огромной надеждой спасти её прежде, чем та погибнет от голода или нехватки воздуха, все эти каменные надгробия и серые памятники устрашающе нависали в ночи, нагнетая страх в и без того пугающей ситуации.

Но всё обошлось — они успели вовремя.

Джейми ухмыльнулся, про себя похвалив их агентство и, пнув камешек в сторону ограды, медленно побрёл прочь от ворот. Его всё не покидало чувство, что они с Лайлой Миллер ещё встретятся, не лично, а всем Икс-Фактором. Было что-то в этой маленькой девочке такого, настораживающее детективный нюх Мэдрокса.

А быть может, ему просто не нравилось, что кто-то знал больше чем он. На секунду остановившись, Джейми снова обернулся и ещё раз посмотрел на кладбище. Как же там было на её надгробии?

«Здесь покоится Лайла Миллер.

И она знает всякое».


End file.
